Após a tormenta, o caos
by Laarc
Summary: Judy é sequestrada e resgatada. E não, Nick não está lidando nada bem com o que aconteceu com a sua Cenourinha. *pós-filme*
1. Capítulo 1

Zootopia e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

*Vê se não some, Cenourinha*

As fotografias pregadas no quadro de evidências pareciam zombar da oficial Judy Hopps, que as fitava com máxima atenção.

E com máxima aflição.

Após um suspiro profundo, a primeira coelha a seguir carreira de policial em Zootopia correu os olhos violáceos pela imagem pregada no centro do quadro branco, que mostrava uma bela coelha de beca e capelo, seu pelo cinzento brilhando sob a luz do sol e dentes brancos e grandes expostos num sorriso enorme. A segunda fotografia, afixada um pouco abaixo da primeira, mostrava uma outra coelha de pelo igualmente cinzento, mas que trajava um jaleco branco e levava um estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço. Outras duas fotos estavam pregadas ao lado dela, uma mostrando uma coelha de pelo mais escuro, quase preto, vestida num grande e surrado macacão, enquanto a outra era de uma coelha de pelo branco e olhos cor de âmbar, que sorria ao posar próxima a um belo jardim florido.

E o que essas quatro coelhas tinham em comum? Todas estavam desaparecidas há dias, e o Departamento de Polícia de Zootopia não tinha uma única pista sobre o caso.

— Cenourinha! O que está fazendo aqui até essa hora? Já tinha que estar em casa aproveitando suas férias.

Judy olhou para trás ao ouvir a voz jovial da raposa Nick Wilde, seu parceiro na luta diária contra o crime há um pouco mais de dois anos, e tentou sorrir ao vê-lo, mas seus lábios tremeram e o sorriso que tanto queria mostrar a ele mal chegou a se formar em seu focinho.

— Ei, Judy. O que houve? — Perguntou ele, aproximando-se enquanto segurava uma caneca de café. Seus olhos verdes viajaram do rosto triste da coelha até as fotografias, e a raposa exalou um sopro de ar. — Eu sei que esse caso tem te consumido, mas isso não é mais sua preocupação. Você está oficialmente de férias há — Ele fez uma pausa para consultar o relógio de pulso. — exatamente 48 minutos. Já tinha que estar bem longe do DPZ.

Judy abaixou um pouco a cabeça, seu semblante bastante cabisbaixo.

— Essas coelhas estão desaparecidas há dias Nick. Semanas, até. E nós não temos ideia de quem as levou, do motivo pelo qual as levaram e nem do paradeiro delas. Não sabemos nem se ainda estão vivas. E eu me sinto péssima deixando o DPZ sabendo que... ...que elas precisam de ajuda — Ela virou um pouco o rosto, tornando a fitar as fotografias. — Tentei pedir ao chefe que reprogramasse as minhas férias, mas...

— Epa, epa, epa! — Interrompeu a raposa, erguendo a pata. — Cenourinha, você não tira férias desde que começou a trabalhar, e isso tem, sei lá, uns três anos. Eu sei que você está se sentindo mal por essas coelhas, mas não se esqueça de que tem uma equipe com os melhores agentes trabalhando nesse caso, inclusive eu, fofa! Então, tente deixar só um pouquinho de lado esse seu comportamento obsessivo e _workaholic_ e tenha mais fé nos seus colegas, está bem?! E aí? Temos um trato ou não?

Ela suspirou e abriu um sorriso que era pequeno e fraco, porém sincero, porque Nick tinha esse poder mágico de sempre conseguir colocar um sorriso no focinho dela, por pior que a coelha estivesse se sentindo.

— Você tem razão — Concordou a policial. — Vou acompanhar o jornal todos os dias... e espero ver uma notícia boa sobre esse caso. Vocês têm a obrigação de achar essas coelhas.

A raposa também sorriu, e o sorriso que enfeitou o seu focinho era gentil e paciente, bem diferente do sorriso dissimulado que geralmente exibia.

— Vai dar tudo certo, sua coelha boba. Nós vamos encontrá-las — Prometeu ele enquanto bebericava um pouco do café. — Você vai ver.

Judy lançou ao parceiro – que era, acima de tudo, um amigo – um olhar agradecido e sentiu uma vontade forte de abraçá-lo. Ao invés disso, contudo, optou por permanecer bem onde estava, porque sabia bem que ele jamais perderia a oportunidade de provocá-la e chamá-la de emotiva, e apenas falou:

— Vou para a casa dos meus pais, amanhã de manhã — Revelou ao amigo. — Daqui a uma, duas semanas, no máximo, será época de colheita de mirtilos, e papai vai precisar de ajuda na fazenda.

— Colher mirtilos — A raposa falou num tom quase sonhador. — Esse deve ser o trabalho mais delicioso do mundo.

Judy riu e logo prosseguiu, suas bochechas, de repente, um pouco coradas.

— Estive pensando se você não gostaria de ir até as Tocas passar um final de semana com a gente. Posso pedir ao Gideon para fazer aquela torta da qual você tanto gosta.

Nick colocou a pata sob o focinho e fez um ar pensativo.

— Deixe-me pensar... Você está sugerindo que eu gaste a minha folga para viajar até as Tocas, passar um tempo com a sua família e muito provavelmente ser obrigado a ajudar o seu pai a colher mirtilos? — Perguntou ele, bem sério. Mas sua seriedade não durou nem uma fração de segundo, porque, instantes depois já sorria de orelha a orelha. — Nem se eu fosse doido eu recusaria um convite desses! Mas fique você sabendo que, dessa vez, não vou levar presentes para os seus irmãos. Eu gastei todo o meu salário com eles daquela última vez que fui a sua casa.

Judy cobriu a boca com as patas para evitar uma gargalhada.

— Comprar presentes para os meus irmãos foi ideia sua, Nick. Nem tente jogar a culpa sobre os meus ombros que isso não vai rolar — Ela brincou e riu baixinho ao vê-lo cruzar os braços e murmurar algum resmungo qualquer. — E nada de presentes dessa vez. Só a sua presença será suficiente.

— Ora, ora, Cenourinha — Disse ele num tom meio preguiçoso e meio convencido. — Não sabia que você valorizava tanto assim a minha presença — Ele deu uma piscadinha atrevida para a pobre Judy, que lutava para não corar mais do que já estava corada, e correu as patas pela camisa do uniforme azul da polícia.

— Não seja tão convencido, sua rapos-

— Ei, Wilde! — O vozeirão do oficial McHorn, o carrancudo rinoceronte que seria parceiro de Nick durante os trinta dias de férias de Judy, interrompeu a voz pequena da coelha, calando-a de vez e fazendo tanto que ela e Nick encerrassem a conversa naquele momento. — Deixe a oficial Hopps em paz e vá logo se arrumar. Está na hora da patrulha.

O rinoceronte se afastou logo após dar o recado, e Nick e Judy e entreolharam após a saída do gigantesco mamífero.

— Então, — Murmurou a raposa, um pouco sem jeito, coçando o pelo da nuca. — tenho que ir, Cenourinha. O dever chama.

— Eu percebi — Respondeu ela com um sorriso triste e um quê de antecipação na voz. — Seu novo parceiro não parece ser muito simpático, então não o provoque muito, está bem? Não quero retornar de férias e descobrir que meus próprios colegas do DPZ mataram o meu parceiro. Comporte-se, está bem, Nick? E também não discuta muito com o chefe... por favor.

Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito e fingiu um olhar magoado.

— Você fere meus sentimentos desse jeito, parceira. Eu sempre me comporto bem. E o chefe Bogo me ama! E por que não amaria? Afinal de contas, eu sou um funcionário exemplar.

Judy revirou os olhos e resfolegou bem baixinho.

— Nick, apenas... apenas se cuide e... e me ligue quando estiver de folga e quiser dar uma passada lá na roça — Mais uma vez, a coelha sentiu uma vontade muito grande de abrir os braços e jogar-se sobre o amigo, enlaçando-o num abraço muito apertado. E, dessa vez, foi isso mesmo o que fez. — Até mais. E boa sorte.

Nick a abraçou de volta de tanta força quanto. Quando falou, sua voz estava baixa, meio rouca e até mesmo um pouco triste.

— Até mais, Cenourinha — Murmurou enquanto afagava a cabeça dela com muito carinho. — E vê se não some, tá? Mande notícias quando chegar na casa dos seus pais.

 _~Zootopia~_

Judy resmungou, grunhiu e xingou baixinho quando lançou um olhar ao relógio-despertador que ficava sobre o batente da janela, ao lado da sua cama.

Já era meia-noite, e ela mal tinha começado a arrumar as malas para a viagem.

— Bem feito pra você, coelha boba — Recriminou-se. — Ninguém mandou ficar pensando no caso das coelhas desaparecidas ao invés de se preocupar em arrumar suas coisas. O Nick está certo... você não é a única policial do DPZ.

Resmungou um pouco mais enquanto dobrava algumas blusinhas e as ajeitava num cantinho da mala. Depois, enrolou algumas calças jeans e estava dobrando uma toalha felpuda quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— A essa hora da noite? Quem poderá ser? — Caminhou um tanto quanto desconfiada até porta e, por um segundo ou dois, até mesmo cogitou a ideia de ser Nick quem estava ali, do outro lado.

Sinceramente, não acharia nada mal se a raposa aparecesse para se despedir mais uma vez.

Girou a chave a fechadura e abriu a porta um mínimo, arregalando um pouco os olhos ao ver o misterioso visitante. Ao contrário do que tinha imaginado, não era Nick quem estava ali, parado na frente da porta, embora o desconhecido também fosse uma raposa de pelo vermelho.

— Oi — Disse Judy. — Está tudo bem?

— Olá — A raposa a respondeu numa voz gentil e mansa. — Peço perdão por incomodá-la a essa hora da noite, mas percebi que a sua luz estava acesa e imaginei que ainda não estivesse dormindo.

Judy olhou para trás, na direção da mala ainda desarrumada e, ao tornar a fitar a raposa, sorriu.

— Acho que não vou dormir tão cedo — Brincou ela. — Mas... você está precisando de algo?

—Ah, quanto falta de educação! — A raposa estendeu a pata na direção de Judy. — Sou Sam. Me mudei há três dias para o prédio.

— Muito prazer, Sam — Judy o cumprimentou. — Sou Judy. E seja muito bem-vindo. Espero que esteja gostando da vizinhança.

Sam deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado.

— É... mais ou menos — Ele coçou os pelos da nuca, um gesto que fez com que Judy se lembrasse imediatamente de Nick, embora aquela raposa não fosse muito parecida com o seu parceiro.

Apesar do pelo vermelho, as semelhanças com Nick Wilde terminavam por aí, pois Sam tinha olhos escuros feito piche e trajava uma roupa que era formal demais para se usar em casa.

— Ainda estou me acostumando com tudo. A vida aqui em Zootopia é muito agitada e, às vezes, me sinto meio perdido — Ele desabafou, e Judy assentiu devagar, prestando atenção na história dele e, até mesmo, se identificando, uma vez que os seus primeiros dias na cidade grande também foram extremamente agitados. E sofridos. — Me mudei para cá porque consegui um emprego num escritório de arquitetura.

Os olhinhos da coelha se arregalaram.

— Você é arquiteto? Isso é muito legal!

— É, é uma área legal e eu gosto muito do que faço, embora seja um serviço bem cansativo. Eu precisei ficar no escritório até mais tarde hoje e nem assim consegui concluir o que estava fazendo — Isso explicava o motivo da roupa social, Judy logo pensou e prosseguiu em silêncio, atenta à narrativa do sujeito. — Trouxe o material para casa, porque queria terminar o serviço ainda hoje, só que a minha lâmpada queimou e... eu não tenho nada. Lâmpada reserva, lanterna, velas, luz de emergência. Estou completamente no escuro. Será que você teria algo para me emprestar, senhorita Judy?

— Você deu muita sorte — Disse ela, com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no focinho. — Tenho uma lâmpada reserva guardada no armário.

A raposa suspirou, aliviada.

— Sério? Isso é muito bom! Você salvou a minha vida, senhorita Judy. De verdade!

Ela riu e deu as costas à raposa para procurar pela lâmpada.

— Não precisa ser tão formal e me chamar de senhorita — Comentou sem olhar para Sam, puxando uma gaveta do seu armário e vasculhando o seu interior. — Pode me chamar apenas de Judy. Afinal, nós somos vizinhos e possivelmente seremos colegas! Até amigos!

— Claro. Como quiser, Judy — Ele respondeu, e Judy se arrepiou toda ao ouvir a voz dele bem pertinho do seu ouvido. O hálito quente contra o seu pelo. As garras afiadas roçando o seu braço e fazendo o seu corpo estremecer e se retesar.

Não fazia ideia de que ele tinha entrado no seu quarto.

Muito menos que ele tinha se aproximado tanto a ponto de encurralá-la.

Pensou em gritar e atacá-lo, empurrando-o para bem longe, todavia, não conseguiu fazer nada, porque antes mesmo de ter a chance de mover qualquer músculo que fosse, Judy sentiu alguma coisa gelada e pontiaguda espetar a lateral do seu pescoço e um líquido que era quente e horrível e que parecia queimar suas veias foi injetado em seu corpo.

E ela perdeu os sentidos ali mesmo.


	2. Capítulo 2

*A quinta coelha desaparecida*

Judy não despertou devagar; seus sentidos retornaram num instante fugaz e, num repente, ela abriu os olhos e arreganhou a boca, aspirando o máximo de ar que seus pequenos pulmões eram capazes de conter.

Percebeu, antes de tudo, que estava deitada. Depois, que estava num lugar muito escuro, pois não sentia nenhuma venda sobre seus olhos e não era capaz de enxergar nada além de vultos e fracos contornos na penumbra. Por último, sentiu frio, e foi só aí que notou que estava sem roupa. Seu primeiro impulso nesse momento foi de se mover, todavia, descobriu-se completamente imobilizada, seu corpinho atado ao que parecia ser uma maca, e perceber-se naquela pavorosa condição de súbita e indesejada impotência assustou tanto a coelha que seu coração começou a bater desenfreado em seu peito e sua respiração se acelerou muito, tornando-se, ao mesmo tempo, sôfrega e laboriosa.

— Vejo que já está desperta.

Ela não só ouviu como reconheceu a voz e, num grande esforço, ergueu um pouco a cabeça, tirando-a um mínimo da maca. Viu um vulto locomover-se por aquele cômodo escuro e desconhecido onde se encontrava, caminhando em sua direção até que seus contornos se tornaram menos difusos e mais distinguíveis no breu.

Era ele, Judy tinha certeza. Era a raposa de pelo vermelho que batera a sua porta. Sam.

— Como está se sentindo, Judy?

— Sam — Sua fala não passou de um sussurro, pois sua garganta doía bastante e sua língua parecia estar flácida e esponjosa.

Uma sensação extremamente desagradável.

— Onde e-estou?

— Em algum lugar — A raposa respondeu, e Judy notou bem o tom de escárnio e zombaria presente na voz que, no seu apartamento, mostrara apenas gentileza. — Mas você não deveria se preocupar com isso, coelhinha.

— Não? Você... você me drogou — Ela conseguiu falar, apesar da dificuldade, suas palavras se arrastando pela sua língua e escapando frouxamente pelos seus lábios. — Me trouxe até esse lugar contra a minha vontade... ...e me amarrou. Por que f-fez isso? — Tentou soar firme e mandona, porque ela era uma oficial do Departamento de Polícia de Zootopia, porém, o pavor que sentia aliado a dor em sua garganta fizeram sua voz falhar e soar fraca e lamuriosa.

A raposa, que agora estava bem visível ao seu lado, riu alto.

— Não é nada pessoal, querida Judy — Respondeu o mamífero, seus olhos cor de carvão cravados nos olhos amedrontados e enormes da oficial. — Nós só temos uma quedinha por coelhas. Adoramos tê-las por perto. Vocês são tão divertidas.

Ela não soube ao certo se foi o "nós" ou o "coelhas" que mais lhe chamou atenção. Apesar do medo – ou melhor, do pânico –, ainda conseguia pensar com clareza suficiente para compreender as informações e conectá-las.

— É você — Murmurou num misto de horror e surpresa. — Você sequestrou as outras coelhas.

Ele não falou nada, mas nem precisou. O sorriso deturpado que brotou em seu focinho confirmou a suspeita de Judy.

Sim. Sua intuição lhe dizia, e com certa insistência, de que era mesmo ele o envolvido no caso do sumiço daquelas quatro coelhas – ou, pelo menos, ele era um dos envolvidos, a julgar pelo "nós" que deixara escapar antes –, e Judy estava muito, muito certa de que ou ela era o mamífero mais azarado de Zootopia ou o destino tinha o pior senso de humor do universo.

Judy estava há quase duas semanas envolvida até a ponta das orelhas na investigação do caso do misterioso desaparecimento das coelhas e, durante todo esse período não encontrou uma única pista sequer. E, no instante em que entrou de férias, viu-se focinho a focinho com o sequestrador... e da pior maneira possível.

Pelo visto, ela tinha acabado de se tornar a quinta coelha desaparecida.

— O que fez com as outras? Diga, Sam! O que fez com as outras coelhas? — Perguntou e se assustou um pouco ao ouvir um barulho vindo do outro lado daquele cômodo.

Risadas abafadas e cochichos.

O outro envolvido, talvez, ou um provável cúmplice, ela logo pensou.

— Vocês por acaso mataram as outras coelhas? Foi isso o que fizeram? E eu? Por acaso vão me matar? É isso o que pretendem fazer?

A raposa gargalhou.

— Te matar? Você é muito engraçadinha, Judy — O bandido sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, e Judy viu quando ele pegou alguma coisa sobre uma bancada que ficava ao lado da maca. Alguma coisa que lembrava muito uma injeção. Outra droga, muito provavelmente — Nós tivemos sim algumas casualidades... mas isso faz parte do jogo, não é mesmo? A verdade, querida, é que não pretendemos matar ninguém, mas essas coisas acontecem. Não podemos evitar, afinal, apenas os mais fortes sobrevivem... essa é a lei da natureza. E a sua sobrevivência no jogo, veja bem, vai depender apenas de você, minha cara presa. Responda-me, coelhinha, o quão rápido você acha consegue correr?

Ele sorriu cruelmente, expondo uma fileira de dentes afiados, e o terror que a coelha sentiu naquele momento, vendo-o rir daquele jeito ameaçador e chamando-a de presa, foi tanto que quase fez o coração dela parar de bater.

— Presa...? — Sussurrou Judy, apavorada, seu corpinho estremecendo e seu pelo cinzento todo eriçado por causa dos calafrios sinistros que aquela raposa lhe provocava.

Ao ouvir o medo na voz da coelha e o modo como os tremores percorriam o corpo dela, a raposa sorriu ainda mais, como se mergulhada num momento de infindável êxtase.

Como se a cena que testemunhava fosse algo que lhe desse enorme prazer.

— Você será uma ótima presa, tenho certeza disso — Disse ele de uma forma que era esperançosa e doente ao mesmo tempo e pressionou a ponta da agulha contra o braço de Judy, fazendo-a choramingar de dor e terror.

— Não faça isso — Ela implorou, porque não lhe restava alternativa senão implorar. — Por favor, Sam, por favor... eu peço que não faça isso.

A raposa, contudo, não ouviu as súplicas da policial e empurrou o êmbolo da seringa bem devagar, injetando o seu conteúdo na veia de Judy.

— Shh, minha cara — Pediu ele, divertindo-se com o desespero mais do que visível no semblante da coelha. — Você será uma presa tão boa, Judy — Sussurrou. — Estou certo de que vai nos garantir uma excelente caçada. A melhor de todas, tenho certeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

*Nick Wilde e os vizinhos xeretas*

Era início de noite, e Nick e seu novo e gigantesco – e chifrudo – parceiro, o oficial McHorn, davam por encerrada uma patrulha bastante tranquila no centro de Zootopia e já seguiam de volta para o DPZ quando, de repente, o celular da raposa começou a vibrar incessantemente no bolso do seu uniforme.

— Mas quem diria — Comentou Nick, sorrindo ao ver o visor do aparelho. — Os pais da Cenourinha! Aposto que ela já está chorando com saudades de mim. Aquela coelha é muito emotiva para o seu próprio bem. Mas também, não posso culpá-la por estar triste... ...eu sou um parceiro tão bom!

Ele riu antes de atender o aparelho, e McHorn grunhiu alguma coisa ao volante e bufou baixinho e impacientemente, olhando de esguelha para a convencida raposa.

— Senhor e senhora Hopps! — Exclamou ao aceitar a chamada de vídeo e ver os dois coelhos surgirem na tela do celular. — Como está a minha cara Judy? Espero que ela tenha chegado bem.

Na tela, Nick viu os dois coelhos trocarem olhares incertos e temerosos, e foi naquele momento que o policial percebeu que havia algo de errado ali.

Seu sorriso estremeceu e murchou rapidinho.

— Nicholas, querido — Bonnie Hopps falou, sua voz ligeiramente trêmula. — É por causa disso que ligamos. Judy nos disse ontem que deixaria Zootopia hoje de manhã, no primeiro horário de trem... ...e, bem, ela deveria ter chegado aqui na fazenda antes do meio-dia. Só que já é de noite e ela não chegou ainda.

— Já ligamos para ela mais de trinta vezes — Stu, o pai de Judy, começou a falar, sua voz deixando transparecer tanto nervosismo que Nick chegou a sentir o próprio coração acelerar. — Mas ela não nos atende.

— Será que você não conseguiria falar com ela? — Bonnie tornou a dizer, seu focinho ocupando quase todo o visor do celular de Nick. — Por favor, Nicholas! Se alguma coisa aconteceu e ela precisou perder o trem ou se achou melhor vir outro dia, eu imploro que a encontre e que peça a ela para nos dar notícias. Estamos muito preocupados e não gostamos de ficar no escuro.

— Eu... — Nick balbuciou assim que os pais de Judy lhe deram espaço para responder.

Para alguém que sempre costumava ter uma resposta preparadíssima na ponta da língua, a raposa, agora, não tinha ideia do que dizer aos pais de Judy, pois, para ele, a oficial já estava a quilômetros e mais quilômetros de Zootopia.

Só que, aparentemente, ela não estava.

E Nick sabia melhor do que ninguém que sumir daquele jeito, sem nem dar notícias aos próprios pais, deixando-os mortos de preocupação, não fazia nada o estilo de Judy Hopps.

Algo ali, com toda a certeza do mundo, estava muito, muito errado.

— Eu... humm... vou falar sim com aquela coelha boba — Tentou sorrir para mostrar confiança, mas o cantinho dos seus lábios oscilaram precariamente. — Podem deixar comigo. Assim que a vir vou ligar para vocês.

Na tela do celular, os dois coelhos suspiraram aliviados, alheios à aflição que o policial experimentava.

— Muito obrigada, Nicholas! — Exclamou Bonnie, mais calma. — Estaríamos perdidos se não fosse por você.

As bochechas do policial ficaram coradas. Ele podia ser uma raposa bem convencida, mas sempre se envergonhava diante de um elogio ou agradecimento sincero.

— Ei, que isso, senhora Hopps — Respondeu, bem tímido. — A gente faz o que pode, né?

Eles trocaram mais algumas palavras antes de se despedirem e, quando encerrou a chamada, percebeu que McHorn tinha parado o carro no acostamento e o encarava com olhos estreitos.

— O que foi que a Hopps aprontou? — Indagou o rinoceronte, e Nick ergueu uma pata, pedindo silêncio, e colocou o celular no ouvido ao terminar de ligar para a coelha.

O telefone chamou até cair.

— Ela já deveria ter chegado há horas nas Tocas — Murmurou, guardando o celular no bolso do uniforme. — Mas não chegou. E também não está atendendo o celular.

McHorn fez que sim, entendendo a situação.

— Quer dar uma passada na casa dela e descobrir o que está acontecendo? — Sugeriu o enorme policial, e Nick precisou se conter para não abraçá-lo.

— E se quero! Vamos lá, parceiro.

 _~Zootopia~_

Os dois policiais chegaram ao prédio onde Judy morava quase quinze depois da ligação aflita dos pais da coelha.

Nick estava prestes a apertar o interfone, quando sentiu a pata de McHorn em seu ombro e parou abruptamente para encarar o rinoceronte.

— O portão não está trancado. Vamos subir logo e ver o que deu em Hopps — Murmurou o oficial, empurrando o portão de metal e puxando a raposa para dentro do prédio.

Subiram alguns lances de escadas e, assim que pararam na frente da porta do minúsculo apartamento onde a coelha morava, Nick a chamou.

— Cenourinha, você está aí? — Perguntou e bateu na porta algumas vezes. Quando apenas o silêncio o respondeu, chamou mais uma vez. — Judy, seus pais estão malucos atrás de você. Por que não os atende? Tá de mal com os velhos, sua coelha boba? — Novamente, esperou por uma resposta, contudo, continuou sem obter resposta alguma. — Será que ela não está? — Perguntou a McHorn, e o rinoceronte apertou os olhos ao fitar a porta.

— Oficial Hopps! — Ele bradou e socou a porta com as costas da pata, o barulho alto dos socos ecoando pelo corredor daquele andar. — Se está aí, abra logo a porta! Caso contrário, vou ter que derrubá-la!

Nick arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— Epa, chifrudão! Vamos com calma, tá? Sei que não vamos precisar chegar a tanto — Tentou amansar o nervoso rinoceronte e, sem querer, apoiou o cotovelo na maçaneta.

Que acabou girando... e a porta se abriu no mesmo instante.

— Viu? — A raposa soltou uma risada nervosa. — Eu não disse? Nada de portas arrombadas por enquanto, tá?!

McHorn lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de tédio e marchou para dentro do pequeno apartamento, que se resumia a um quarto e um banheiro.

— Estranho — Murmurou o policial enquanto observava o quarto vazio, e Nick concordou prontamente com a opinião do novo parceiro.

Tudo ali era muito estranho, a começar pela ausência de Judy.

O que quer que acontecera a ela, aconteceu no momento em que a coelha arrumava suas coisas para a viagem, Nick pensou, pois a mala ainda estava sobre a cama, assim como algumas roupas e toalhas dobradas. A carteira, com documentos e dinheiro, e a passagem de trem estavam jogadas sobre a mesa e o celular estava conectado ao carregador.

E Nick sabia que Judy não se afastava daquele celular nem mesmo para ir ao banheiro.

— Trinta e sete chamadas perdidas — Wilde murmurou ao analisar o celular da parceira. — Pelo visto o pai dela não estava exagerando quando disse que tinha ligado mais de trinta vezes para a Cenourinha. A primeira ligação foi feita logo no início da manhã, e a última há cerca de meia hora. Droga, Judy! Onde foi que você se meteu? — Ele se perguntou e se sobressaltou ao escutar, de repente, o barulho muito alto de vozes.

— O que é isso? — Indagou McHorn, e Nick apontou para a parede com o focinho.

— Não ligue. São só os vizinhos. As paredes aqui são finas feito papel — Disse a raposa e não tardou a arregalar os olhos ao ter uma súbita ideia. — Finas feito papel... mas é isso! Talvez os vizinhos tenham escutado alguma coisa. Eles podem saber o que foi que aconteceu e para onde Judy foi.

McHorn anuiu e logo saiu do quarto. Parando de frente para o apartamento vizinho, começou a esmurrar a porta.

— Ei, o que você pensa que está fazendo? — Perguntou o antílope magrelo e bastante irritado que o recebeu. — Tá doidão? Vai quebrar a porta desse jeito.

— DPZ — Foi tudo o que McHorn disse antes de esfregar o distintivo da polícia no focinho do antílope. — Temos perguntas.

— DPZ? — O mamífero perguntou, confuso, e uma fração de segundo depois, um outro antílope, igualmente magrelo e mal-encarado, surgiu à porta. — O que vocês querem com a gente? Não fizemos nada errado.

Nick suspirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça para encarar as duas possíveis testemunhas.

— Estamos aqui por causa da sua vizinha, a oficial Judy Hopps — Esclareceu a raposa. — Ela desapareceu em algum momento entre ontem a noite e hoje de manhã. Só queremos saber se vocês, por acaso, não ouviram alguma coisa que possa explicar o súbito sumiço dela. Até onde sabemos, o último lugar onde ela esteve foi aqui, no próprio apartamento.

Os antílopes se entreolharam brevemente.

— Não sabemos de nada. Vão embora!

Os dois mamíferos empurraram a porta para batê-la no focinho dos policiais, mas foram impedidos por McHorn, que usou sua pata cascuda e dura para bloquear o caminho da porta.

— Vocês podem responder as nossas perguntas aqui mesmo — Grunhiu o rinoceronte, bufando ameaçadoramente. — ou podem respondê-las na delegacia. Vocês que sabem.

— Nossa — Sussurrou Nick, impressionado — Isso é que é ser intimidador! — Depois, tornou a encarar os antílopes, que, a julgar pelas caretas de susto, estavam mesmo bem intimidados. — Então, vizinhos, como vai ser? Vocês ouviram meu parceiro chifrudo... ...podem ser bem camaradas e responderem nossas perguntas aqui, ou vamos ter que levá-los até o DPZ, e isso vai ser bem chato, não acham? Ainda mais se a dona Dharma ver dois dos seus inquilinos sendo levados pela polícia. O que será que ela vai pensar de vocês?

— Nós não ouvimos nada — Respondeu um dos antílopes. — Eu juro. Não sabemos nada sobre a coelha.

— Err... Na verdade, — Murmurou o outro, um pouco acanhado, mal saindo de trás da porta. — o meu irmão pode não ter ouvido nada, mas... acho que eu ouvi alguma coisa sim. Só não sei se isso vai ajudá-los. É uma bobeira. Sério.

McHorn e Wilde deram de ombros e pediram que o antílope prosseguisse. Para quem não tinha informação alguma sobre o que tinha acontecido com Judy Hopps, qualquer informação, por mais vaga que fosse, poderia ajudá-los a começar a entender o que tinha se passado com a coelha.

— O que você ouviu? — Pediu a raposa, apertando o botão da caneta-gravador em formato de cenoura que tinha pegado no apartamento de Judy.

O mamífero hesitou um pouco antes de começar a falar.

— Eu acordei no meio da noite ao ouvir alguém bater à porta... ...achei que tinha sido aqui, mas depois percebi que tinha sido no apê vizinho. O da coelha ali.

— E quem era? — Apressou McHorn, e o antílope ficou na defensiva.

— E como é eu vou saber? Não saí pra ver quem era que estava batendo na porta dela. Só escutei quando ela o atendeu. Ficaram um tempão de conversa fiada, aqueles dois. Pelo que entendi, era um morador novo, um cara chamado Sam, que tinha se mudado há pouco tempo aqui para o prédio. Parece que a lâmpada do apê dele tinha pifado, e ele queria saber se a vizinha não tinha uma lanterna ou outra coisa pra emprestar. Acho que foi isso.

— E o que aconteceu depois? — Perguntou Nick.

— Ela disse que poderia ajudá-lo, e eu acho que deve ter entrado para pegar a lanterna. E pronto. Acabou.

As orelhas da raposa caíram.

— Acabou? Mas é só isso? Não ouviu nada mais? — Pediu ele, ávido por mais informações. — Você tem certeza de que acabou por aí? Eles não falaram mais nada? E esse Sam? Qual o apartamento dele?

O antílope coçou o chifre.

— Eu não sei não qual é o apê do bicho. Não sabia sem que tinha apê disponível pra alugar. E... é, é, foi só isso mesmo o que eu ouvi. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Agora que estou pensando melhor no assunto, tô achando bem estranho...

— Por que diz isso? — O oficial McHorn indagou.

— Porque eles estavam conversando bastante, sabe? Aquela coelha é bem tagarela. Ela fala até dar nó na língua — Nick assentiu e abafou uma risadinha ao ouvir as palavras do antílope, porque Judy era mesmo muito tagarela e adorava conversar.

Sobre tudo.

E com qualquer um.

— E aí, do nada, eles ficaram quietos — Prosseguiu a testemunha. — Não ouvi nenhum agradecimento, nenhuma despedida. Eu só ouvi a coelha falar alguma coisa sobre ele não precisar soar tão formal com ela e, de repente, não ouvi mais nada. Nem um barulho sequer. Vocês também não acham isso estranho, oficiais?

Nem Nick e nem McHorn o responderam. Assim que terminaram de tomar notas sobre o que o antílope tinha falado, liberaram os dois mamíferos, que bateram a porta com tudo no focinho dos oficiais, e trocaram olhares entendedores e muito preocupados.

— Hein, McHorn — Nick falou baixinho e já sentindo algo muito, muito ruim contorcer-se em seu peito.

Pensou no apartamento vazio de Judy, na mala por fazer, na carteira e na passagem jogadas sobre a mesa, no celular ainda plugado ao carregador e na porta sem trancar. E Judy não era o tipo de mamífero que deixava as coisas assim; ela era meticulosa, obsessiva compulsiva e cheia de manias. Não, não, alguma coisa tinha acontecido a ela. Alguma coisa ruim, Nick desconfiava, bem como desconfiava de que esse tal de Sam estava, de alguma forma, ligado ao desaparecimento da sua parceira.

— O que acha da gente ir trocar uma ideia com a dona Dharma, a tatu dona do prédio? Ela deve saber mais sobre esse "novo vizinho".

McHorn anuiu enquanto levava o seu comunicador da polícia próximo à boca.

— Boa ideia. Esse cara está me cheirando a encrenca. Mas antes, vou ligar para o chefe.

A raposa arregalou os olhos verdes.

— Para o chefe? Por quê?

O rinoceronte o fitou com algo que se assemelhava a pena, e Nick sentiu no mesmo instante aquele algo ruim que se contorcia em seu peito triplicar de tamanho e de peso, aumentando tanto, mas tanto que a raposa não sabia como não acabou sufocando.

— Sinto muito, Nick. Mas algo me diz que a sua parceira acabou de entrar para a lista das coelhas desaparecidas. Assim como algo me diz que achamos a nossa primeira pista sobre o suspeito.


	4. Capítulo 4

*Entra no carro, Wilde*

Ao contrário do que Nick esperava, conversar sobre o tal novo vizinho chamado Sam com a senhora Dharma, a idosa tatu bola dona do prédio, não o ajudou em nada. Muito pelo contrário, apenas piorou – e como piorou – a situação para a raposa.

E para Judy.

— Sam? Não conheço ninguém com esse nome — Garantiu a velha tatu, e Nick sentiu um leve desespero manifestar-se em seu íntimo naquele momento. — Isso sem contar que não aluguei nenhum apartamento recentemente. Tem certeza de que foi isso mesmo o que aqueles antílopes ouviram? Às vezes eles se enganaram.

— A senhora acha que seria possível esse sujeito ter entrado escondido aqui no prédio? — Indagou o policial, lembrando-se de que o portão de entrada do prédio estava aberto na hora em que ele e McHorn chegaram, e a senhora Dharma, meio que relutantemente, respondeu que sim.

— Ah, então... isso é possível sim. De vez em quando a tranca elétrica não funciona direito, e o portão fica aberto. Já liguei para a empresa de manutenção, e uma equipe ficou de aparecer por aqui esse semana para resolver o problema.

Muito educado, Nick agradeceu pela colaboração da velha tatu na investigação e foi logo procurar por McHorn, que estava conversando na calçada com o recém-chegado chefe Bogo. Quando se aproximou o suficiente dos dois, pôde reparar na expressão do búfalo, e a vontade de Nick foi de dar meia-volta e sumir dali.

Bogo estava irado.

— Me diga que conseguiu informação sobre o suspeito — Bradou o chefe do departamento de polícia, e a raposa fez que não com a cabeça.

— Foi mal, chefe. A dona tatu ali não faz ideia de quem ele seja. Não temos nada.

— Droga! — Resmungou Bogo, furioso. — Uma oficial do DPZ está desaparecida e não temos nada sobre o suspeito?! Isso é inadmissível! — Ele xingou algumas vezes e, depois de muito berrar, apontou a pata cascuda para McHorn. — Quero que entreviste todos os moradores desse lugar. Alguém deve ter visto esse sujeito. E você, Wilde — Falou ao encarar Nick. — Já liguei para o prefeito. Ele te garantiu acesso total às câmeras de vídeo da cidade e deixou uma equipe técnica a sua disposição lá no departamento de trânsito. Quero que dê uma olhada nas gravações da vizinhança e que procure por qualquer atividade suspeita. Estamos entendidos? — Bem devagar, tanto a raposa quanto o rinoceronte anuíram, ambos lívidos, e Bogo rugiu quase que imediatamente: — Então o que ainda estão fazendo na minha frente? Vamos, oficiais! Ao trabalho!

Nick passou o restante da noite – e da madrugada – trancado na salinha do departamento de trânsito de Zootopia, vendo e revendo vídeo seguido de vídeo quase sem descanso, entretanto, apesar da sua inenarrável dedicação, não encontrou absolutamente nada de suspeito. Bem, ele até que viu sim uma ou outra cena estranha – um mico batendo carteira, alguns oficiais do DPZ puxando papo com umas tigresas que rodavam bolsinha na esquina e até mesmo alguns jovens alces fumando baseado escondido –, mas nada que o ajudasse a descobrir alguma coisa sobre o misterioso Sam.

E como era muito – extremamente, absurdamente – difícil procurar por um mamífero que não se conhecia, pois Nick – e nem ninguém – sabia que tipo de animal era Sam.

Eles não faziam a menor ideia do tipo de mamífero com o qual estavam lidando, e ficar assim, totalmente no escuro sobre o responsável pelo sumiço de Judy estava deixando a raposa à beira de um ataque de nervos.

 _~Zootopia~_

Já era de manhã quando deixou o edifício do departamento de trânsito e, exausto por causa da noite passada em claro, Nick fez questão de parar na primeira lanchonete que viu para se embebedar de café antes de seguir para a delegacia. Quando retornava ao carro, sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do seu uniforme e teve a impressão do chão desabar sob suas patas ao ver a foto dos pais de Judy piscando incessantemente no visor do aparelho.

Estacou, paralisado, no meio da calçada, apenas olhando para o celular até a ligação cair na caixa postal e o aparelho parar de vibrar. Segundos depois, os pais da coelha tornaram a ligar – porque é óbvio que eles tornariam a ligar, e ligar, e ligar – e o policial teve vontade de atirar o celular o mais longe possível.

Ao invés disso, contudo, desligou o aparelho e o guardou no bolso da calça.

E tentou, tentou muito mesmo não sentir culpa por esconder a verdade dos pais de Judy.

Tentou pra caramba, só que não conseguiu.

 _~Zootopia~_

— Eu tô dizendo! Esse cara é bom, chefe — Comentou após entregar seu infeliz relatório a Bogo. — Se ele saiu do prédio carregando uma coelha a tiracolo, fez isso evitando todas as câmeras, porque eu não vi nenhum movimento estranho na vizinhança de Judy naquela noite. Sinto muito.

Bogo não o respondeu. Nem mesmo ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo, e Nick, tão logo terminou de informar o chefe sobre os resultados da sua busca – ou melhor, sobre a falta deles –, deu as costas ao búfalo e já estava prestes a retornar a sua mesa quando, de repente, parou e falou por cima do ombro, sua voz baixa e anormalmente rouca:

— Os pais de Judy me ligaram há pouco.

Os ombros largos de Bogo se retesaram.

— O que disse a eles, Wilde?

— Eu... eu não disse nada. Pra ser sincero, não atendi a ligação. Desliguei o celular — Confessou ele, seu peito pesado de remorso. — Eles devem estar tentando me ligar até agora e... e não sei se vou conseguir evitá-los por mais tempo. Senhor, o que quer que eu diga a eles?

Por um instante, Nick pensou que Bogo não o responderia, pois o chefe do departamento não disse nada por um total de dois ou três minutos. Até que, após um longo e sofrido suspiro, o búfalo murmurou, sua cabeça ainda baixa e sua voz cansada:

— Você não vai dizer nada a eles. Eu vou.

Nick deixou o escritório do chefe Bogo logo em seguida, mas não antes de ouvi-lo murmurar alguma coisa sobre "aquela ser a pior parte do trabalho", e a raposa se enterneceu de imediato pelo gigantesco e sempre irritadiço búfalo, pois ele, definitivamente, não gostaria nem um pouco de ter que fazer o que Bogo estava prestes a fazer.

— É, Judy, Judy — Disse num suspiro triste e cabisbaixo ao chegar a sua mesa e ver uma foto que tinha tirado com Judy há alguns meses. — Eu te prometi que encontraria as coelhas — Murmurou ele, deslizando a pata devagar sobre o rosto sorridente da coelha, imortalizado naquele pedaço de papel plastificado. — Você não precisava ser sequestrada para me motivar. Não precisava mesmo, Cenourinha. Não precisava.

 _~Zootopia~_

O negócio foi o seguinte: o DPZ já estava bastante empenhado em solucionar o mistério que era o desaparecimento daquelas coelhas, mas, depois do súbito e chocante sumiço da oficial Judy Hopps, o departamento de polícia começou a tratar aquele caso como prioridade absoluta. E Nick Wilde... bem, ele mergulhou de cabeça no caso, estudando a fundo os relatos das pouquíssimas testemunhas que conseguiram arrumar, lendo e relendo todas as informações que tinham e seguindo toda e qualquer pista que chegava ao departamento.

Quatro dias depois de Judy desaparecer, uma outra coelha – Penny Longears, uma jovem funcionária de telemarketing – foi dada como desaparecida, e, nesse dia, todo o DPZ ficou mergulhado num silêncio sepulcral.

Todo o DPZ... com exceção de Garra Mansa, que chorou tanto a ponto de precisar ser escoltado para casa.

 _~Zootopia~_

Exatamente dois dias após o sumiço de Penny, a sexta coelha a desaparecer, uma outra pista – que, assim com todas as outras, muito provavelmente não daria em nada – levou Nick e McHorn até o Distrito Florestal.

A dupla passou bons minutos investigando o local e procurando por qualquer vestígio, por menor e mais insignificante que fosse, que pudesse levar ao suspeito, até que, de repente, uma limousine preta muito familiar estacionou próximo ao local onde Nick estava, e dois igualmente muito familiares – e muito intimidadores – ursos polares deixaram o veículo e cercaram a raposa.

— Entra no carro, Wilde. Agora.

— Ei! — McHorn gritou ao notar o perigo iminente e correu até o parceiro, mas parou na metade do caminho quando viu um dos ursos polares colocar a pata dentro do paletó. Inquieto, o rinoceronte ameaçou pegar a própria pistola de dardos tranquilizantes.

— Não queremos confusão — O urso disse e lançou um olhar gélido para Nick. — Diga ao seu amigo para não fazer nada.

Assustado, Nick fez qual tal o mamífero ordenou.

— McHorn, você ouviu o bicho aqui. Fica frio, tá?! — O rinoceronte não gostou nadinha daquilo, mas fez o que Nick pediu e, muito a contragosto, baixou a guarda. Após inspirar muito fundo e estufar o peito, a raposa cerrou as patas ao lado do corpo e, erguendo o focinho, encarou os dois capangas. — O que é que vocês querem?

— Nós? Nós não queremos nada — Um deles respondeu. — Mas o senhor Big disse que tem um assunto urgente a tratar com você. Ele disse que é algo do seu interesse.

— Ele sabe algo sobre o paradeiro de Judy, não sabe? — Nick perguntou na mesma hora, num tom que beirava o desespero, pois só conseguia pensar em Judy desde que aquele pesadelo começara. — Eu estou certo, não estou? O que ele sabe? Onde ela está?

— Se quer saber, entra logo no carro.

Ao comando do urso polar, o policial se moveu na direção do veículo, e McHorn, desgostando cada vez mais daquela situação, berrou para o parceiro.

— O que está fazendo, Wilde? Não pode ir com eles!

Nick o fitou de volta, seus olhos verdes enormes e cheios de angústia.

— Mas... é a Judy.

Foi tudo o que ele disse, porque não tinha nada mais a ser dito.

E, pelo jeito como os ombros do rinoceronte murcharam e como o semblante dele foi tomado por um misto de resignação e abatimento, McHorn também entendia que nada mais precisava ser dito.

Afinal, era Judy.

— Entendo — Murmurou o enorme policial. — E o que eu faço agora? Não posso voltar sozinho para a delegacia.

— Então, me espere aqui. Eu... — A raposa relanceou um olhar para os ursos polares e, depois, tornou a encarar o parceiro. — Eu acho que não vou demorar.

— Muito bem. E, Nick... boa sorte.

Nick assentiu gravemente e entrou no carro.

Vários minutos depois, encontrava-se focinho a focinho com o senhor Big.


	5. Capítulo 5

*No extremo norte de Zootopia*

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não gosto de me meter em assuntos da polícia, Nick. Contudo, devido às atuais circunstâncias, eu... ...eu resolvi abrir uma exceção.

Nick ficou em silêncio enquanto o pequenino – porém perigosíssimo – senhor Big falava, a voz velha e carregada de sotaque do musaranho do ártico espalhando-se pela sala sombria e causando leves ataques de arritmia na raposa.

O chefão do crime de Tundralândia podia gostar o suficiente de Judy para perdoar Nick pelos golpes que o vulpídeo lhe aplicara no passado, no entanto, apesar do perdão concedido, o ex-trambiqueiro e atual policial ainda assim tinha bastante medo do mafioso e não conseguia de forma alguma se sentir confortável na presença dele.

— Eu ouvi alguns boatos e achei por bem te avisar — Disse o senhor Big enquanto girava de um lado a outro um anel cravejado em seu minúsculo dedo. — Diga-me, Nick, você é familiarizado com o bairro Coníferas?

— Coníferas? É o bairro que fica no extremo norte de Zootopia, não é? — Perguntou a raposa. — Onde funcionava a antiga zona industrial?

Bem devagar, o musaranho anuiu.

— Um conhecido de um conhecido de um conhecido meu disse alguma coisa sobre estar tendo um movimento estranho de mamíferos lá em Coníferas há algumas semanas — Relatou o senhor Big, suas palavras sempre pausadas e escondendo um quê de cautela. E de perigo. — Eu até mesmo pensei em investigar o que estava acontecendo, mas a região do extremo norte da cidade pertence a um... ...colega meu de profissão, e seria muito desrespeitoso se um dos meus fosse visto perambulando por uma área que está muito além do meu... controle. Mas acho que não haveria qualquer tipo de problema se a polícia aparecesse por lá.

— É muita consideração sua não querer começar uma guerra entre gangues mafiosas — Nick comentou e se calou rapidamente ao ver a encarada nada gentil que o musaranho lhe lançou. Engoliu e seco e, depois de recuperar a voz, perguntou: — Sobre esse movimento estranho de mamíferos, por acaso o colega do colega do seu colega comentou mais alguma coisa?

— Ah, sim. Ele comentou sim — Assentiu o chefão do crime, seus minúsculos olhinhos cravados nos olhos verdes e arregalados de Nick. — Parece que um grupo de raposas está envolvido em algum um tipo de casa de jogos funcionando num dos velhos galpões da área.

Nick franziu o cenho.

— Raposas? Casa de jogos? — Ele logo perguntou. — Quer dizer, como um cassino? Senhor Big, eu vou supor que sejam essas raposas as responsáveis pelos atuais sequestros. Mas, sinceramente, não entendo! Para que elas precisariam de coelhas se estão envolvidas com um cassino? Estão fazendo as coelhinhas de crupiês?

A risada que o musaranho soltou após a fala da raposa foi alta, fria e terrível.

— Nick, Nick! Acho que está convivendo muito com a minha querida Judy. Jamais esperaria tanta inocência da sua parte — O senhor Big fez uma pausa e ergueu uma pata, fazendo sinal a um dos seus capangas, que logo lhe entregou um charuto. Depois de algumas tragadas, o pequenino mamífero prosseguiu: — Os jogos dos quais estamos falando são um pouco diferentes do que você imagina.

— Diferentes? — Indagou Nick, e, naquele momento, sentiu um frio sobrenatural envolver o seu corpo inteiro.

Qualquer que fosse a resposta, sabia de antemão que não iria gostar.

— Diferentes, meu caro. E cruéis — Murmurou o mafioso, cheio de suspense, e a raposa viu-se presa num horrendo momento de apreensão. — Estou falando sobre jogos de caça — Nick não disse nada, mas o senhor Big percebeu muito bem que o policial compreendera o que aquilo implicava, pois seus olhos se arregalaram e encheram-se de um terror cru e avassalador. — Afinal, é como eu sempre digo... nós podemos ter evoluído, mas, no fundo, ainda somos animais... ...uns mais do que os outros.

O oficial McHorn andava de um lado a outro pela rua deserta do Distrito Florestal, seus olhos atentos ao menor sinal de movimento. Bufando, consultou o relógio do celular e bufou ainda mais ao dar-se conta de que já fazia quase quarenta minutos desde que aqueles ursos polares surgiram do nada e levaram Nick para sabe-se lá onde.

— Por que essa raposa está demorando tanto? — Perguntou a si mesmo, grunhindo as palavras enquanto dava passadas fortes e barulhentas pela rua mal iluminada.

Irritado – e preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo com o seu parceiro – McHorn entrou no carro da polícia e ligou o rádio para tentar ocupar a sua mente com alguma coisa. Não sintonizando nenhuma estação que lhe agradasse, xingou alto, surrou o volante e, com um movimento ríspido, tornou a deixar o veículo. Estava prestes a consultar o celular mais uma vez para ver as horas quando, de repente, ouviu o barulho de um carro se aproximando e viu as luzes amarelas e ofuscantes dos faróis acessos.

— Até que enfim, Wilde! — Berrou, mascarando a aflição que sentia com camadas e mais camadas de raiva. — Por que diabos demorou tan-

— Pro carro, agora! — Nick gritou antes mesmo de deixar a limousine preta, interrompendo os berros dos rinoceronte.

— O quê?

— Vamos, liga o carro!

A raposa cruzou a rua feito um raio, de tão rápida, e, assim que entrou na viatura da polícia, pegou o comunicador.

— O que aconteceu? — McHorn perguntou, girando a chave na ignição.

— Eu sei onde elas estão — Nick falou, quase sem fôlego, e aproximou o comunicador do focinho. — Aqui são os oficiais Wilde e McHorn. Repito: aqui são os oficiais Wilde e McHorn. Atividade suspeita na antiga zona industrial do bairro Coníferas. Precisamos de reforços — Cobrindo o comunicador com a pata, fitou o parceiro. — Sabe chegar lá? Só fui naquele lugar uma vez... não lembro o caminho.

— Fica frio — O rinoceronte respondeu. — Eu sei chegar sim. Mas vamos demorar um bocado. Estamos meio que na contramão.

Nick assentiu e se sobressaltou quando ouviu um chiado no rádio da Central da Polícia.

— Wilde, McHorn! Aqui é Delgato. Na escuta? — O dois policiais ouviram a voz grossa do tigre pelo comunicador e Nick não tardou a respondê-lo.

— Aqui é Wilde, Delgato.

— Eu e Grizzoli estamos próximos das Coníferas. Devemos chegar até a zona industrial em menos de cinco minutos — Apesar de algumas falhas na comunicação, a mensagem foi transmitida e entendida. — O que exatamente estamos procurando?

Nick não respondeu de imediato, e o rinoceronte notou a forma como o parceiro segurava o comunicador com tanta força que, se fosse um animal maior e mais forte, já teria estraçalhado o aparelho entre as patas.

— Os suspeitos são raposas — Disse, por fim, com a voz séria e contida. — Parece que estão usando ilegalmente um dos galpões abandonados para promover jogos de caça.

Houve um silêncio profundo – e pavoroso – e somente após algum tempo que Delgato o respondeu:

— Pode repetir, oficial Wilde? Você por acaso disse jogos de caça?

— Isso mesmo — Nick afirmou. Ao seu lado, McHorn murmurou uma série de impropérios.

— Entendido — O comunicador vibrou com a voz do tigre. — Já estamos nos aproximando da zona industrial. Nos vemos em breve.

Nick desligou o rádio, guardou o comunicador e virou o rosto para o lado, olhando pela janela do carro.

— Nós vamos pegá-los — McHorn falou de repente, e o vulpídeo prendeu a respiração por um instante ou dois, estando agitado demais para conseguir pensar numa resposta. — Eles não vão conseguir escapar dessa. Você vai ver, Nick.

 _~Zootopia~_

Quando chegaram ao local, três viaturas da polícia já estavam paradas na frente de um velho galpão, luzes vermelhas e azuis dos sinalizadores iluminando a noite.

Apressado, Nick saltou do carro e correu até onde Delgato, Grizzoli e um outro oficial que ele não conhecia – um leão com cara de poucos amigos – algemavam uma raposa de pelo vermelho e a acompanhavam até a viatura.

— Vocês não podem fazer isso! — A raposa bradou, furiosíssima, lutando contra as algemas que atavam suas patas. — Não podem me prender!

— Onde estão as coelhas? — Perguntou Nick ao se aproximar o suficiente, e a outra raposa se calou tão rápido que quase mordeu a língua.

— Você ouviu o policial — Delgato falou, segurando a pata da raposa com tanta força que a fez soltar um guincho de dor. — Onde está mantendo as coelhas?

A princípio, a raposa não disse nada, mas, depois de alguns instantes, murmurou:

— Tem um fundo falso que dá para uma sala no subsolo. Elas estão lá.

O bandido não tinha nem terminado de falar e Nick já estava correndo em direção ao galpão. Passou por mais alguns oficiais da polícia, que estavam tendo certa dificuldade para algemar outras duas raposas e um chacal, mas não se importou nem um pouco e continuou correndo, parando apenas ao adentrar o galpão.

Havia luz lá dentro, uma luz fraquinha e azulada que iluminava muito mal o interior, mas Nick tinha uma excelente visão noturna, e, por isso, a iluminação insuficiente não foi problema algum. Caminhou pelo interior do galpão e parou ao ver o que parecia ser uma floresta artificial cercada por um alambrado no formato de cúpula.

Ficou algum tempo ali, observando as árvores e as pedras falsas e a grama sintética que compunham o cenário macabro, e sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver manchas de sangue no chão ao lado de alguns tufos de pelo.

A imagem de uma Judy muito ferida e sendo segurada pelo pescoço entre os dentes afiados de um predador surgiu de imediato em sua mente, e Nick tornou a se mover, procurando desesperadamente pelo tal fundo falso. Encontrou-o após procurar por vários minutos: um alçapão de madeira desgastada, mas muito pesado, que deu um certo trabalho para Nick conseguir levantá-lo sozinho. Quando o abriu, avistou uma escada em espiral que levava direto ao subsolo e, sem perder tempo, pisou no primeiro degrau.

No segundo...

No terceiro...

Até que chegou ao último.

Deparou-se com um extenso corredor e o seguiu, o medo de descobrir o que tinha acontecido a Judy mesclado à determinação em encontrá-la e tirá-la o quanto antes daquele lugar. De repente, ouviu um barulho, um som baixo feito um zumbido, mas que foi se intensificando a medida que Nick caminhava pelo corredor. E então, aquele som baixo ficou muito alto, e o que antes parecia ser um zumbido transformou-se em vários guinchos de medo e dor, os sons hediondo fazendo o estômago do policial se revirar em nós.

Mesmo assustado, ele acelerou o passo e estacou ao chegar a uma sala suja, escura e cheia de gaiolas. Com os pelos eriçados e os músculos do corpo contraídos de tensão, caminhou por entre as pequeninas jaulas, olhos verdes se arregalando ao perceber que as coelhas estavam presas ali, uma em cada gaiola. Passou por uma coelha de pelo branco que se espremia contra o fundo da jaula, e por uma outra de pelo cinza claro, que choramingava e lambia uma ferida na pata esquerda.

E então, avistou uma coelha de pelo cinza que andava de um lado a outro naquele espaço minúsculo e sujo de sangue, suor, terra, urina e fezes. Ela estava sem roupas assim como as demais, e tinha alguns arranhões nas patas e no tronco e uma marca de mordida – que parecia ser bastante recente – no ombro. Ela também tinha uma cicatriz comprida na perna direita, originada de uma ferida antiga.

Uma cicatriz que era muito familiar e que despertava em Nick uma variedade de lembranças.

— Cenourinha... ah, não — Ele sussurrou em choque ao reconhecê-la e aproximou-se da gaiola. — Cenourinha, Judy, sou eu! Nick! Eu vou te tirar daí, está bem?

Ele disse, e a coelha o ouviu, pois virou a cabeça em sua direção. Seus olhos se encontraram por nada mais do que uma fração de segundo, mas que foi tempo suficiente para Nick notar como o olhar dela parecia desfocado e como as pupilas estavam estranhamente dilatadas, provavelmente por causa de alguma droga que lhe fora injetada. E, depois, ela virou o rosto e correu para o fundo da gaiola, gritando e guinchando feito um verdadeiro animal.

— Judy... Cenourinha... — Ele tentou de novo, mas a coelha não parou de guinchar e nem de se contorcer contra as grades da jaula, tentando se afastar o máximo possível do policial. — Judy, por favor... pare com isso. Eu só quero te ajudar — Ele pediu, implorou, suplicou a ela, mas suas palavras não exerceram efeito algum sobre Judy, que continuava a agir feito uma presa.

Uma presa mortalmente assustada diante da presença do seu predador.

— Você não está me reconhecendo? — Nick sussurrou a pergunta mais para si mesmo do que para ela, pois ele, ao testemunhar o comportamento caótico e inconsistente da coelha, já fazia ideia de qual era seria resposta.

Ela não só não o reconhecia mais, como também o considerava um inimigo.

Um predador.

Com dificuldade de respirar, deu um passo para trás, e mais outro, e outro e, quando deu por si, já tinha saído daquela sala amaldiçoada e estava de volta ao corredor, frente a frente com o chefe Bogo.

— Wilde! Encontrou as coelhas? — O vozeirão do búfalo retumbou pelos ouvidos da raposa, e Nick tentou erguer a pata e apontar na direção da sala, no entanto, seu corpo tremia com espasmos violentos, impossibilitando-o de controlar os próprios movimentos. — Wilde, qual o problema? Eu fiz uma pergunta! Você as encontrou ou não?

Ele arfou para responder, seus olhos ardendo, seu peito doendo e sua garganta se fechando. Precisou de alguns segundos – que mais pareceram uma eternidade – e, quando após muito esforço, finalmente achou ser capaz de falar alguma coisa, abriu e boca e vomitou bem nas patas do chefe do DPZ.


	6. Capítulo 6

*Proibido entrada de predadores*

Nick teve sérias dificuldades para decidir se o saldo daquele dia tinha sido positivo ou negativo.

A princípio, parecia ser mais uma vitória do DPZ contra o crime. Os policiais tinham localizado e resgatado as coelhas desaparecidas, prendido os responsáveis pelos sequestros – três raposas e um chacal – e encontrado uma lista com os nomes dos possíveis frequentadores daquele ilegal clube de jogos de caça, o que permitiu dar início a uma importante investigação. Entretanto, duas das seis coelhas estavam mortas, e as outras estavam tão feridas e fora de si que tiveram de ser levadas o mais rápido possível para o hospital. Judy, assim como as demais coelhinhas sobreviventes, tinha machucados espalhados pelo corpo todo e exibia um comportamento bastante anormal para a coelha que geralmente era tão valente e determinada, reagindo sempre que alguém tentava se aproximar e não mostrando sinal de ser capaz de reconhecer qualquer membro do departamento.

— Elas estavam drogadas — Explicou o veterinário que assumiu o caso; uma girafa bastante idosa, discreta e calma. — É por isso que estavam se comportando daquele jeito. Mas não se preocupe, oficial Wilde. Assim que o efeito passar, estou certo de que voltarão ao normal.

Nick colocou as patas nos bolsos do uniforme e assentiu devagar, seus olhos cansadas e aflitos ora fixos no semblante do doutor, ora cravados na porta do quarto no qual tinham instalado Judy.

— Você sabe o que deram a elas? — Perguntou, então, lembrando-se de como a coelha reagira ao vê-lo. — Com que tipo de droga estamos lidando?

O veterinário coçou a lateral do pescoço comprido.

— Algum tipo de alucinógeno, muito provavelmente. Alguma coisa para bagunçar a cabeça delas e torná-las mais... confundíveis, entende? Mas eu acho que também estavam aplicando injeções de adrenalina, a julgar pelo nível de agitação que elas apresentavam quando chegaram ao hospital. Pedi alguns exames de sangue, mas os resultados só ficarão prontos pela manhã.

Ele conferiu alguma coisa na prancheta que segurava e fez menção de querer falar mais alguma coisa, no entanto, teve de se despedir às pressas de Nick ao ser chamado por uma enfermeira, que precisava de ajudava com um outro paciente, e, dando as costas ao policial, deixou-o sozinho no corredor.

Com passos curtos e hesitantes, a raposa caminhou até a porta do quarto de Judy e, após vários minutos encarando a maçaneta, decidiu girá-la. Inspirou fundo, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

O interior do cômodo estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelas minúsculas luzinhas verdes e vermelhas dos aparelhos conectados ao pequeno corpo da oficial Judy Hopps que, graças ao sedativo que lhe fora aplicado mais cedo, estava imóvel sobre a enorme cama hospitalar.

— Que confusão, hein, Cenourinha — Murmurou tão, mas tão baixinho que sua voz foi engolida pelos bips intermitentes que escapavam dos aparelhos. Seus olhos tristes passearam pelo corpinho dela, todo cheio de curativos, e Nick ergueu uma pata e acariciou a bochecha da coelha. — Eu tinha que ter te encontrado antes. Sinto muito pelo que eles fizeram com você — Ele apertou a patinha dela bem de leve e, lançando-lhe um último olhar melancólico, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Perambulou pelos corredores do hospital por algum tempo – àquela altura do campeonato, ele estava tão desnorteado que nem soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou vagando ao léu – e parou apenas ao ouvir e reconhecer as vozes dos pais de Judy.

— Nicholas! Nicholas!

Nick se virou na mesma hora e tentou sorrir ao ver Bonnie e Stu Hopps correndo em sua direção, contudo, não conseguiu.

Era impossível disfarçar a tristeza que sentia.

— Nicholas, querido! Acabamos de chegar do DPZ! Bogo nos contou o que houve — A coelha disse e enlaçou a raposa num abraço forte. — Muito obrigada por encontrar a nossa filhinha.

— Você é um verdadeiro herói, meu rapaz! Estamos em débito com você.

Foi difícil encontrar palavras para respondê-los, porque Nick não concordava nada com eles falaram. Ele não se achava herói coisa nenhuma... e como poderia se achar? Duas coelhas tinham morrido, e, se não fosse pela dica dada pelo senhor Big, Judy e as outras certamente teriam tido o mesmo destino trágico.

— Você foi vê-la? Como ela está? — Bonnie perguntou, os olhos grandes marejados, e Nick engoliu em seco antes de falar.

— Precisou ser sedada porque estava muito agitada — Sua voz soou rouca e profunda. — Ela está dormindo.

Os dois coelhos anuíram.

— Nós vamos ficar aqui com ela, meu bem — A coelha tornou a falar, e Nick perguntou-se mentalmente como era possível ela estar tão tranquila diante daquela situação. — Vá para casa e descanse um pouco. Prometo que vamos te ligar assim que Judy acordar.

— Senhora Hopps, eu não sei se...

— Vá para casa, Nicholas — Bonnie disse num tom firme e dogmático, e Nick, sabendo que ela não aceitaria não como resposta, fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Acho que algumas horas de sono não vão me fazer mal — Ele coçou a nuca e, mais uma vez, esforçou-se para esboçar um sorriso.

E, mais uma vez, descobriu-se ainda incapaz de sorrir.

— Isso mesmo, rapaz — Stu concordou. — Sabemos o quanto você se empenhou para encontrar a nossa Judy. Você, mais do que ninguém, merece descansar um pouco agora que o pior já passou.

Nick suspirou fundo.

— Me avisem caso ela acorde, está bem?

— Com certeza — Bonnie o respondeu. — Você será o primeiro a saber.

Ele agradeceu e, antes de se despedir dos dois, murmurou, seus ombros murchos, a cabeça baixa e o olhar pesaroso:

— Eu... eu sinto muito por não ter encontrado a Judy antes, senhor e senhora Hopps. E sinto muito também pelo que aquelas raposas fizeram a ela.

Bonnie o fitou com algo que se assemelhava a indulgência e compaixão e até mesmo abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, no entanto, Nick se despediu com pressa e se afastou dos dois coelhos o mais rápido que pôde, não querendo ouvir mais nada do que eles tinham a dizer.

 _~Zootopia~_

Era início da tarde quando Nick recebeu uma mensagem de Bonnie dizendo que Judy tinha acabado de acordar.

Ele estava no DPZ preenchendo uma série de relatórios sobre os acontecimentos da noite anterior e, quando viu a mensagem exibida na tela do aparelho, afastou-se da mesa e correu até McHorn.

— Vou precisar dar um pulo no hospital — Disse, agitado, enquanto pegava a chave do carro.

— O que aconteceu? — O rinoceronte logo perguntou. — Hopps está bem?

— Acho que sim. Ela acabou de acordar.

McHorn assentiu e também se levantou.

— Vai lá, Wilde — Ele apontou com a cabeça em direção à porta. — Eu vou contar a novidade pro chefe.

Vinte minutos depois, Nick já estava cruzando a porta principal do hospital e andava o mais rápido possível pelos corredores. Quando chegou ao quarto de Judy, deparou-se com Bonnie, Stu, alguns irmãos da coelha – cujos nomes ele não se recordava – e o médico veterinário, todos ao redor da cama.

E Judy, bem... ela, aparentemente, ainda dormia.

— Eu achei que ela tinha acordado — Confessou a raposa, claramente desapontada, e o doutor o respondeu com um sorriso sereno.

— Ela acordou sim, mas por pouco tempo, oficial Wilde, o que, sinceramente, já era de se esperar. Ela passou por maus bocados... …pobrezinha, deve estar exausta. Deve dormir bastante pelos próximos dias, o que não é de todo ruim, afinal, ela precisa muito de repouso.

— Entendi — Murmurou o policial. — Doutor, você conseguiu examiná-la? Como ela estava?

O sorriso do veterinário não diminuiu nem um pouco, e Nick sentiu uma pontada de esperança e felicidade ao vê-lo demonstrar tanta confiança e tranquilidade em relação a Judy.

— Me pareceu muito bem. Estava um pouco desorientada, a princípio, mas, aos poucos, foi recuperando a lucidez. E ela estava mais calma, também. Não se preocupe, oficial! A sua parceira ficará muito bem. Na verdade, acho até que poderá ter alta amanhã ou, no máximo, depois de amanhã. Ela é uma coelha muito determinada!

 _~Zootopia~_

O doutor não estava brincando quando disse que Judy estava exausta e que, por isso, dormiria bastante, porque ela só foi acordar de novo no dia seguinte.

Dessa vez, Nick estava fazendo uma ronda por um dos bairros de Zootopia na companhia de McHorn quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso do seu uniforme. Abriu um sorriso que era aliviado e ansioso ao mesmo tempo ao ver outra mensagem da mãe de Judy.

— Boas notícias, Wilde? — McHorn perguntou, e Nick assentiu de imediato.

— Parece que Judy vai receber alta amanhã.

McHorn riu, contente.

— Essa sua parceira é dura na queda, hein?! Eu sabia que ela iria sair bem dessa. Mas, e aí? O que vai acontecer com ela agora?

Nick guardou o celular no bolso e coçou as orelhas antes de responder.

— Acho que os pais dela vão levá-la para a fazenda. Eles não querem deixá-la sozinha aqui em Zootopia depois do que aconteceu. Além do mais, a Cenourinha já tinha mesmo programado passar um tempo nas Tocas.

O rinoceronte concordou.

— Será bom pra ela. Nada melhor do que um pouco de ar fresco de vez em quando, ainda mais depois do que ela passou — Comentou o gigantesco policial e, após manobrar a viatura da polícia, disse: — O que me diz da gente comprar umas rosquinhas e, depois, visitar a Hopps?

— É, meu amigo chifrudo! Eu acho que você até que tem umas ideias boas... ...em raríssimas ocasiões.

McHorn bufou e grunhiu uma resposta mal-educada para a raposa, que se divertia a suas custas. No fundo, no fundo, entretanto, gostou – e muito – de ver Nick recuperar o bom humor e tornar a sorrir.

Fazia muito tempo que aquele sorriso preguiçoso não brotava no focinho da raposa.

 _~Zootopia~_

Eles chegaram ao hospital central de Zootopia quase uma hora depois – as rosquinhas de cenoura com chocolate, que eram as favoritas de Judy, ainda estavam assando quando eles chegaram à loja, e os dois policiais demoraram uma pequena eternidade esperando que ficassem prontas. Estavam ainda na recepção quando o celular de McHorn tocou, e o rinoceronte murmurou alguma coisa sobre Nick ir na frente enquanto ele atendia a ligação.

E Nick, impaciente para ver Judy, nem fez questão de esperar pelo parceiro e seguiu mesmo pelos corredores, a caixa de rosquinhas em suas patas, seus passos apressados e seu coração tamborilando de ansiedade e alegria. Estava na metade do caminho quando, de repente, ao passar bem em frente a um dos quartos no qual encontrava-se uma das quatro coelhas resgatadas, viu algo que lhe chamou atenção.

Havia uma placa de aviso colada na porta daquele quarto.

Uma placa que proibia a entrada de mamíferos predadores.

— O quê? — Ele sussurrou para si mesmo e, ao ver uma zebra que trajava um jaleco com o brasão do hospital passar ao seu lado, logo a abordou.

— Com licença, doutora, mas... o que foi que aconteceu aqui? Por que estão proibindo a entrada de predadores? — Perguntou e apontou para a placa afixada na porta.

Os olhos da médica veterinária se entristeceram na mesma hora.

— Tivemos um incidente hoje de manhã, oficial — Disse ela, entre suspiros descontentes. — Uma das nossas enfermeiras, uma leoa, foi trocar o soro da nossa paciente e... bem... as coisas ficaram um pouco agitadas.

— Agitadas? Como assim?

— A senhorita Branquinha — Respondeu a médica, referindo-se a coelha internada naquele quarto. — teve uma violenta crise de pânico e precisou ser sedada para não se machucar. Por causa disso, achamos melhor evitar o contado dela com predadores. O psicólogo só poderá vir mais tarde para avaliá-la, mas eu acredito se tratar de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Depois do que essas coelhas passaram, era de se esperar que mostrassem algumas reações de medo e desconforto perante predadores — Ela suspirou. — Não consigo nem imaginar o terror que devem ter sentido... ...aquelas coelhas, coitadinhas, drogadas e perseguidas como verdadeiras presas. Em nome de todos os mamíferos decentes de Zootopia, oficial Wilde, digo que somos extremamente gratos a você e ao DPZ por prenderem aqueles malfeitores. Espero que eles passem um bom tempo atrás das grades.

Ela, então, se despediu dele e se ofereceu para ajudar no que o DPZ precisasse em relação ao caso das coelhinhas, mas Nick nem prestou mais muita atenção na doutora, pois, agora, ele tinha outras coisas em mente.

Coisas como o fato de uma das coelhas ter surtado a ponto de precisar ser sedada só porque viu um predador.

Lembrou-se imediatamente de quando encontrara Judy dentro daquela gaiola, de como ela se assustara ao vê-lo e como ela gritara e guinchara em desespero, tentando se afastar o máximo possível dele. E pensou se ela teria semelhante reação agora, assim como a outra coelha teve ao ver a leoa.

Só de imaginar a cena, já sentia seu coração em pedaços.

— Ei! Wilde! O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Achei que fosse te encontrar no quarto da Hopps.

A voz alta de McHorn o sobressaltou, e Nick lançou um olhar assustado ao parceiro.

— Eu... — Ele hesitou, nervoso. — Eu tenho que voltar ao DPZ — Falou, sua voz trêmula e agitada.

Estranhando a resposta da raposa, McHorn franziu o cenho.

— O que está dizendo? Por que não quer mais ver a Hopps? O que aconteceu?

Por não saber o que falar, Nick não o respondeu.

McHorn podia muito bem ser um mamífero grande e ameaçador, mas ele não era um predador e jamais entenderia o que estava se passando com a raposa naquele instante.

Ele jamais entenderia o terror que Nick sentia apenas ao imaginar qual seria a reação de Judy ao vê-lo.

Claro, ele e Judy eram mais do que parceiros de trabalho; eles eram amigos, os melhores amigos um do outro. Eles era quase uma família. Mas... mas...

Mas, ainda assim, ela tinha passado dias nas mãos de um grupo de predadores sádicos e loucos – um grupo composto, em sua maioria, por raposas –, sendo caçada como um verdadeiro animal. E, durante aqueles dias de horror, as raposas acabaram transformando-a em algo que Judy lutara contra a sua vida inteira.

Eles a transformaram num animal fragilizado, impotente e assustado.

Eles a transformaram numa presa.

E, como aquela médica mesmo falara, seria completamente normal se aquele evento tivesse deixado na coelha uma série de sequelas psicológicas. Assim como era bem possível que ele, Nicholas Wilde, embora fosse o melhor amigo de Judy Hopps, pudesse fazê-la recordar todo trauma, toda impotência e todo terror vivenciado naqueles dias.

Porque ele não era apenas um predador qualquer.

Ele era uma raposa.

— Wilde? Nick?

— Diga oi a ela por mim, está bem? — Disse o vulpídeo, empurrando a caixa de rosquinhas nos braços de McHorn.

E, sem nem mesmo esperar por uma resposta, desapareceu do hospital, deixando rinoceronte plantado bem no meio do corredor.

— Mas o que será que aconteceu com essa raposa? — Ele perguntou a si mesmo, coçando o chifre.

Confuso pelo por causa do comportamento atípico do parceiro, McHorn estava prestes a seguir em direção ao quarto de Judy quando, finalmente, também percebeu o mesmo aviso que tanto preocupara Nick.

E foi aí que ele entendeu tudo.

— Droga! Isso não é nada bom.


	7. Capítulo 7

*Não vim aqui pelos mirtilos*

Duas semanas depois...

Desanimado, Nick corria vagarosamente a pata pela folha de calendário que estava sobre a sua mesa, seus olhos verdes – e muito melancólicos – encarando com um quê de desesperança e arrependimento os dias marcados com um _X_ feito a caneta.

Fazia exatamente duas semanas que Judy recebera alta do hospital.

Duas semanas desde que os pais dela a levaram de volta às Tocas para se recuperar.

Duas semanas sem vê-la, ter notícia e sem, muito menos, tentar entrar em contato com ela.

A última vez que ficaram tanto tempo sem notícias um do outro foi há alguns anos, na época do caso das uivantes – o primeiro caso oficial de Judy, e o primeiro não-oficial de Nick –, mais precisamente depois do fiasco que foi a coletiva de imprensa dada pela coelha após terem descoberto o paradeiro dos vários mamíferos desaparecidos. Naquela época, os dois ainda mal se conheciam – embora aquelas quarenta e oito horas de convivência terem sido mais do que suficientes para Nick descobrir em Judy uma amiga –, e os meses que ficaram separados, apesar de terem sim incomodado – e muito – a raposa, não lhe causaram o mesmo sofrimento e amargura que essas duas semanas estavam causando.

Porque, agora... agora, a situação era um tanto quanto diferente, talvez mais delicada, mais pessoal, mais aflitiva. Agora, Nick não estava apenas chateado e irritado por descobrir que Judy o temia.

Agora, a mera ideia o deixava completamente apavorado.

— Wilde!

O berro inesperado despertou o vulpídeo de suas reflexões, arrastando-o com tudo de volta ao mundo real.

Piscou algumas vezes, balançou rápido a cabeça para os lados e, após estar cem porcento desperto e atento, olhou para frente.

E deparou-se de imediato com a carranca habitual do chefe Bogo.

— Na minha sala, agora! — Comandou o gigantesco búfalo, e Nick, enquanto seguia o chefe, tentou fingir não perceber os olhares de pena que McHorn, Delgato e Grizzoli lhe lançavam.

Abaixou a cabeça e caminhou meio que sem vontade até a sala do chefe do Departamento de Polícia de Zootopia, sentando-se na cadeira antes mesmo que Bogo o mandasse se sentar, poupando seus ouvidos de mais um dos berros do zangado bovino.

— Então, chefe — Murmurou ele, vendo Bogo pegar alguns papéis e começar a assiná-los e carimbá-los. — Algum problema?

— E quando é que não tenho problemas? — O búfalo grunhiu, grosseiro, e prosseguiu: — Vou direto ao assunto. O seu rendimento nos últimos dias tem sido o pior da história do DPZ, Wilde.

Nick engoliu em seco, seus olhos enormes e amedrontados e suas patas abrindo e fechando nervosamente sobre o braço da cadeira.

— Senhor, eu... — Ele engasgou, a boca seca demais para falar. — eu sei que tenho deixado a desejar, mas... mas peço que só me dê outra chance. Uma chance apenas.

Bogo bufou, um som de puro desprezo, e estendeu a Nick um envelope amarelo.

— Aqui está sua outra chance. Vá acertar suas coisas com os Recursos Animais.

— O quê? Recursos... Espera aí! Você está me mandando embora? — Perguntou a raposa, recusando-se a pegar o envelope.

— Claro que não! Não seja estúpido — Bogo o respondeu com firmeza. — Estou te dando uma semana de folga.

Ainda um pouco desconfiado, Nick aceitou o envelope e folheou rapidamente o seu conteúdo. Ao tornar a erguer a cabeça, encarou o chefe bem nos olhos.

— Eu não preciso de folga, senhor. Eu estou bem. Juro.

Bogo arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Geralmente, os mamíferos costumam beijar os meus cascos por uma folga. E não. Você não está bem. Você está exausto — Disse ele, seu vozeirão soando estranhamente suave. — Esse último caso abalou muito o DPZ, mas, de todos nós, você foi o mais afetado. Então, aproveite essa folga e use bem esses dias para se recompor e clarear as ideias, está bem? Ah, e faça um favor a si mesmo e vá visitar a Hopps.

Um tremor percorreu o corpo de Nick no momento em que Bogo fez aquela sugestão. As costas da raposa se retesaram e seus músculos se enrijeceram por causa da súbita tensão.

Com uma voz derrotada e miúda, ele falou:

— Chefe, eu não acho que essa seja uma boa ideia.

Bogo cruzou as patas na frente do peitoral largo.

— E por que não?

— Você não entenderia.

— É mesmo? — O búfalo provocou. — Pois eu acho que entendo muito bem. Você fica sabendo que uma das coelhas teve um ataque de pânico ao ver um predador e começa a tirar conclusões precipitadas e agir feito um covarde. — A indignação que sentiu ao ouvir a acusação quase fez Nick engasgar. Nervoso, fez menção de responder algo, entretanto, Bogo não lhe deu espaço e continuou: — Olha, Wilde, eu não sei muito bem que tipo de relação você tem com a Hopps e, sinceramente, eu não dou a mínima pra isso. Só digo que, se você, de repente, não quer mais agir como um amigo decente, aja, pelo menos, como um parceiro decente. Vá ver a nossa coelha. E não me faça ter que tornar isso uma ordem.

Nick respirou fundo e, após um tempo, assentiu.

— Eu... eu vou pensar no assunto — Murmurou e pôs-se de pé.

Bogo fez que sim com a cabeça e tornou a enterrar o focinho na papelada que estava sobre a mesa.

— Você faça isso. Agora, suma da minha frente.

 _~Zootopia~_

Dois dias depois, Nick encontrava-se no trem a caminho das Tocas.

Ele deixou Zootopia um pouco antes do meio-dia e chegou à estação das Tocas no final da tarde. Com um pouco de sorte, conseguiu uma carona com um velho – e muito prestativo – castor, que o deixou subir na carroceria da caminhonete e o levou praticamente até a porta da casa da família Hopps antes que o sol terminasse de se pôr, e ainda deu a Nick alguns sabugos de milho de presente, os quais a raposa aceitou de muito bom grado e os guardou num compartimento da sua mochila.

Após se despedir do velho castor, inspirou fundo, como se para reunir coragem, e estacou na frente da porta da casa. Encarou a campainha por um tempo – minutos, até – e, quando, depois de muito ponderar, suspirar e de ter alguns pequenos ataques de pânico e surtos de ansiedade, finalmente resolveu erguer a pata e tocá-la, a porta se abriu.

— Nicholas? — Bonnie Hopps falou assim que abriu a porta, seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados ao deparar-se com a raposa. — Então era você! Podia jurar que tinha ouvido um barulho aqui na frente e vim ver o que era. Ah, mas onde estou com a cabeça?! Entre logo, meu querido.

Ela abriu espaço para ele, recebendo-o com sorrisos calorosos e um abraço apertado, o qual Nick, embora um tanto quanto acanhado, respondeu prontamente.

— Não sabia que viria.

A raposa coçou a nuca, sem graça.

— Isso foi culpa minha, na verdade. Eu vim sem avisar. Espero que não tenha problema.

Bonnie abanou uma pata gorducha no ar e o guiou até a cozinha, onde puxou uma cadeira para Nick se sentar.

— Claro que não! — Assegurou ela com sinceridade enquanto enchia uma chaleira com água e separava um pouco de hortelã para preparar chá. — Embora deva confessar que, se soubesse que teria visita, com certeza teria reservado alguns mirtilos para você. Sei o quanto você gosta dos nossos mirtilos, mas, infelizmente, não tenho nenhum para te oferecer... ...ontem foi dia de feira na comunidade e acabamos vendendo tudo.

— Não tem problema — Nick balançou a cabeça para os lados. — Não vim aqui pelos mirtilos — Confessou, a voz muito mais rouca e profunda do que de costume, e, ao escutá-lo falar daquela forma – séria e cheia de emoção –, o semblante de Bonnie se suavizou.

A coelha pegou duas xícaras de porcelana do armário e, após oferecer uma a Nick, sentou-se ao lado dele.

— Eu sei que não — Disse ela com um sorriso pequeno e triste nos lábios. — Judy foi ajudar Stu com a colheita, mas acredito que deve retornar em breve. Já está começando a escurecer.

A raposa assentiu devagar e começou a brincar com a xícara, girando-a em suas patas. Sem encarar a coelha ao seu lado, perguntou:

— Como ela está?

Bonnie exalou um sopro de ar antes de responder.

— Vou ser sincera com você, Nicholas — Confessou, cansada e tristonha, as patas crispando a barra do avental de algodão. — É muito difícil ver a minha Judy desse jeito. Ela nunca conversou com a gente sobre o que aconteceu e sempre que perguntamos diz estar bem, mas, por mais que ela tente se fazer de forte, eu sei que ela está sofrendo muito. Eu sinto que ela precisa conversar sobre o que passou, talvez apenas desafogar isso do seu peito, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sinto que ela tem medo de nos contar o que houve.

Nick apertou a xícara entre as patas e sentiu um nó apertado se formar em sua garganta.

— Eu queria poder fazer mais por ela, você me entende? — Continuou Bonnie após um longo suspiro. — Mas não posso fazer nada além de ter paciência e esperar que ela encontre a coragem para se abrir conosco... ou com alguém em que confie.

Houve silêncio depois, que foi quebrado apenas pelo apito insistente da chaleira, indicando que a água já estava fervendo. Bonnie se levantou e foi até fogão, colocou algumas folhas de hortelã dentro da chaleira e, após tampá-la, levou-a até a mesa.

— Senhora Hopps — Chamou ele, e a coelha o fitou bem nos olhos. — Poderia me dizer uma coisa? E eu preciso que diga mesmo a verdade.

— Claro. O que foi?

— A Judy... ela... — Ele inspirou e expirou o ar com força e esforçou-se para vencer o medo.

Medo não de fazer a pergunta, mas sim de ouvir a resposta.

— Você acha que teria algum problema se ela me visse?

Bonnie franziu a testa em incompreensão.

— Não entendi bem o que quis dizer...

— É que parece que uma das coelhas estava tendo problemas em se aproximar de... de… — Ele hesitou e se calou de vez, as palavras amontoando-se em sua garganta e não ganhando mais vazão. Sentiu a respiração se acelerar, tornando-se mais rápida, mais laboriosa e mais sofrida. Sentiu o coração doer. Sentiu o sangue gelar.

E sentiu, por fim, a pata macia da senhora Hopps apertar bem devagarzinho a sua própria pata.

— De predadores? — Ela completou por ele, e Nick, não conseguindo vocalizar nem mais uma palavras, apenas assentiu, sua cabeça balançando vigorosamente para cima e para baixo. — Nicholas, eu entendo a sua preocupação e não sei direito que resposta te oferecer. Mas acho que seria melhor você perguntar isso diretamente para Judy. Você não acha?

Bonnie, então, fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça, como se apontando para alguma coisa, e Nick virou o rosto para o lado, olhando na direção em que ela apontava. E foi impossível não arregalar os olhos e prender a respiração ao ver que era Judy quem estava ali, parada ao lado do batente da porta da cozinha, o corpo pequeno escondido sob um largo macacão jeans e as patinhas sujas de terra segurando com firmeza uma caixa de madeira cheia de tomates, rabanetes e cenouras.

— Judy — O nome escapou na forma de um suspiro fraco e quase inaudível.

E a resposta dela não demorou a vir.

— Ei, Nick. Há quanto tempo.


	8. Capítulo 8

*Raposa boba*

— Judy.

— Ei, Nick. Há quanto tempo.

Nick encarou a coelha com olhos arregalados e o coração batendo de maneira frenética em seu peito. Tentou respondê-la – falar qualquer coisa que fosse –, mas sentia que seus lábios tinham congelado de repente, pois abri-los e movê-los tornara-se uma missão inesperadamente difícil.

— Acho que vou deixá-los a sós para conversarem — A mãe de Judy falou, então, rompendo o silêncio que se formara ali. Deu alguns tapinhas gentis na pata de Nick, levantou-se e caminhou até a filha. — Poderia adiantar o jantar para mim enquanto eu termino de passar a roupa, querida?

— Claro que posso — Judy respondeu com um sorriso que era pequeno e um pouco tenso, ajeitando o peso do caixote de madeira nos braços.

— Ótimo! — Bonnie também sorriu e mirou a filha da cabeça aos pés. — Depois, vá tomar um banho, está bem? Você está toda suja de terra.

A coelha se foi logo em seguida e deixou os dois sozinhos na cozinha. Sem falar nada, Judy caminhou até a pia e abriu o registrou após despejar o conteúdo do caixote ali dentro, deixando a água correr sobre as hortaliças para retirar o excesso de sujidades. Pegou uma tábua de plástico, uma faca e amarrou um avental vermelho na cintura. Ela parecia se mover com a naturalidade de sempre, entretanto, Nick notou que havia uma certa inquietação em cada gesto de Judy, por menor que fosse.

Outra coisa que ele notou foi como ela, a cada instante, relanceava-lhe olhares nervosos, fitando-o com o cantinho dos olhos sempre que achava que ele não estava prestando atenção.

E então, ela parou de súbito, espalmou as patas sobre a beirada da pia e, após um longo suspiro, virou-se para a raposa.

— Eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas — Foi exatamente o que Judy disse, e Nick quis muito perguntar do que diabos ela estava falando, porque ela era o último mamífero do planeta que lhe devia desculpas, no entanto, a raposa continuava vítima daquela desagradável sensação de paralisia.

Sem conseguir vocalizar uma única palavra sequer, não teve opção senão prosseguir ouvindo-a em silêncio.

— Os últimos dias foram... foram bem difíceis, Nick — A coelha fechou os olhos por um instante e exalou um sopro de ar carregado de tristeza. — Eu sei que você estava preocupado comigo... e sei que devia ter entrado em contato para dizer que eu estava bem e me recuperando, mas... ...mas eu... eu não o fiz... e também não tenho nenhuma justificativa sensata para isso. Só sei que sinto muito... muito mesmo. Entendo que você esteja zangad-

— Eu não estou zangado — Falou ele, por fim, interrompendo-a e fazendo-a encará-lo diretamente nos olhos. Viu o focinho de Judy tremer um pouco e as orelhas compridas estremecerem, e ouviu o coraçãozinho dela se agitar, tamborilando cada vez mais rápido. Era óbvio que ela estava nervosa e ansiosa, e Nick sentiu um vazio dentro de si ao vê-la daquele jeito. — E você não tem que se desculpar comigo, Judy — Murmurou e, não conseguindo mais sustentar o olhar no dela, tombou a cabeça para frente e preferiu encarar o chão.

— Sério mesmo? Tem certeza de que não está zangado comigo? — Indagou a coelha, e a raposa assentiu com firmeza. — Ah, que bom! — Ela abriu um sorriso aliviado e, colocando alguns rabanetes sobre a tábua de cortar verduras, pegou a faca e começou a limpá-los — Estava preocupada, sabia? Eu sempre pensava em você e que deveria te ligar ou mandar uma mensagem, mas, toda vez que pegava o celular, eu sentia... eu... eu sentia esse receio de falar com você ou com qualquer um. Como disse antes... esses últimos dias têm sido muito difíceis. Mas quero que saiba que as coisas estão melhorando aos pouquinhos. E que também fico feliz por você estar aqui agora e por entender a situação.

Judy suspirou profundamente e se calou, esperando que Nick se manifestasse. Ele, contudo, permaneceu bem onde estava, fitando-a no mais completo e perturbador silêncio, e a coelha, estranhando o comportamento do amigo, o encarou por cima do ombro.

— Você está tão calado. Tem certeza de que está mesmo bem? — Murmurou ela, pegando mais alguns rabanetes de dentro da pia e colocando-os sobre a tábua. — Ah, já sei! Por que não vem aqui me ajudar? Vou levar uma vida para cortar tudo isso sozinha. Podia pegar uma faca na gaveta e cortar os tomates para mim, o que acha?

Nick, a princípio, não moveu nem um músculo sequer. Apenas vários segundos após a sugestão da coelha que ele se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar em direção a Judy, mas parou na metade do caminho.

Engoliu em seco antes de falar.

— Tem certeza?

— Certeza do quê?

— Judy, você tem certeza de que é... seguro?

Ela franziu o cenho em pura e nítida incompreensão e deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado.

— Nick, eu não estou te entendo. O que quer dizer com 'seguro'?

A raposa inspirou fundo.

— Eu fui te visitar no hospital.

— Eu sei — Judy confirmou, meneando a cabeça num gesto afirmativo. — Mamãe e papai me contaram. Eu estava dormindo quando você cheg-

Ele ergueu uma pata, e a coelha se calou antes mesmo de terminar a fala.

— Não, não é disso que estou falando. Eu fui te visitar no dia seguinte, antes de você receber alta, mas... mas acabei voltando atrás e fui embora.

Judy largou a faca sobre a pia e secou as patinhas úmidas no avental. Fez menção de se aproximar de Nick, porém conteve-se ao perceber que ele recuou ao vê-la querer encurtar a distância que os separava.

— Nick, o que está havendo? — Perguntou, preocupada, e ele, mais uma vez, preferiu fitar o chão aos olhos violáceos dela.

Com as patas enterradas dentro dos bolsos da calça, prosseguiu, sua voz sombria e cautelosa e sua respiração ofegante:

— Nesse dia, quando cheguei ao hospital, fiquei sabendo que uma das coelhas que resgatamos teve... ela teve um ataque de pânico ao ver um predador, e eu... eu... Judy, eu achei... — Ele hesitou ao sentir o ar faltar-lhe aos pulmões. Tentou reencontrar a própria voz e, não conseguindo, sacudiu a cabeça para os lados, recuou ainda mais e, pegando a mochila que tinha deixado no chão, encostada no pé da mesa, caminhou rápido até a saída.

— Nick, o que está fazendo? — Judy o chamou, alarmada pelo comportamento dele, e o chamou de novo quando ele não parou. — Nick! Me escuta!

— Sinto muito, Judy. Vir até aqui foi um erro.

— Não, não foi! Nick, por favor! — Ela implorou, correndo atrás dele. — Nick, eu não estou com medo de você!

Ele parou de súbito ao ouvi-la, a pata a meros milímetros da maçaneta, a respiração presa na garganta e o corpo inteiro rígido de tensão.

— Você achou que eu teria a mesma reação que aquela coelha, não foi? É isso, Nick? — Judy continuou, sua voz mais calma, porém triste. — Achou que eu ficaria com medo de você depois do que aconteceu? É por isso que mal consegue olhar para mim... eu estou certa, não estou?

Ele anuiu e continuou sem encará-la, pois faltava-lhe coragem. Ouviu, contudo, a decepção, a amargura, a incredulidade e a dor nas palavras dela, e aquilo o fez se sentir, se possível, pior do que antes.

— Eu não acredito — Confessou a coelha. — Depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós. Depois de todos esses anos, depois de tudo o que passamos juntos... ...não acredito que você esperava mesmo isso de mim.

— Você teria todo o direito de se sentir assim... principalmente depois do que aquelas raposas fizeram a você, Judy — Balbuciou ele, e Judy cobriu a boca com as patas, horrorizada. — Eu jamais te culparia por isso. Nunca poderia te culpar se você não confiasse mais em mim ou se-

— Sua raposa boba! — Ela o interrompeu com um grito, e Nick se virou com rapidez, assustado por ouvi-la tão zangada. — Eu não posso acreditar! Você realmente pensou que eu- que eu! Argh! Você achou mesmo que eu deixaria de confiar em você por causa daqueles meliantes? Nick, eu confio mais em você do que eu confio em mim mesma — Ela o assegurou, sua voz não soando mais furiosa, mas sim pequena e suplicante.

— Judy — Sussurrou ele, sem saber mais o que dizer, e estremeceu de leve quando ela se aproximou o suficiente para erguer uma pata e tocar-lhe o rosto.

— Você é o meu parceiro e meu melhor amigo. E nada no mundo me faria ter medo de você. Você entendeu? Nada no mundo, Nick — Prometeu, então, e o enlaçou num abraço forte.

Nos braços da coelha, Nick estremeceu, arfou, ofegou e, incapaz de se conter mais, desmoronou. Começou a chorar ali mesmo, soluçando e sacolejando e sentindo-se fraco e vulnerável como um filhote indefeso. Deixou todo medo, toda insegurança, toda aflição e todo remorso que tanto o perseguiram nos últimos dias finalmente virem à tona e transbordarem, e deixou também que Judy o consolasse, deslizando a patinha em suas costas e murmurando palavras suaves e otimistas para tranquilizá-lo.

— Ei, sua raposa emotiva. Está tudo bem — Sussurrou ela, embora também tivesse os olhos marejados. — Você me encontrou, Nick... ...você me salvou e salvou aquelas outras coelhas também. Nós estamos bem graças a você.

— Eu f-fiquei tão a-assustado — Admitiu ele em meio às lágrimas. — Quando descobri o que eles estavam fazendo... ...usando vocês como p-presas... aquelas raposas... caçando vocês...

— Shhh — Ela o silenciou e respirou fundo para conter as próprias lágrimas, pois esse era um assunto sobre o qual ela ainda não estava pronta para falar.

E sobre o qual Nick, muito possivelmente, também não estava pronto para ouvir.

— Está tudo bem. Os culpados estão presos, e eu estou bem.

— Quando eu vi que tinham proibido o contato daquela coelha com predadores, eu... e-eu... eu enlouqueci. Eu tive tanto medo de você passar a ter medo de mim — Judy o abraçou com mais força quando ele confessou aquilo, seu coraçãozinho despedaçando sempre que sentia os espasmos violentos que varriam o corpo dele e sempre que ouvia a voz dele quebrar e engasgar. — Eu nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida toda como eu senti nessas últimas semanas — Nick soluçou, fungou e depois de chorar mais um pouco, disse: — Eu não posso te perder, Judy... ...Cenourinha. Não posso.

— Você não vai me perder — Ela pronunciou cada palavra com mansidão, a princípio, e, depois, repetiu-as com firmeza e convicção, como se selando uma promessa pela eternidade. — Eu sou a sua Cenourinha, e você não vai me perder.

Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, até que Judy, bem devagar, desfez o abraço e, puxando Nick pela pata, o levou até o quarto e o deitou na cama.

— Você precisa dormir. Está exausto — Sussurrou ela enquanto o ajeitava na cama, afofando o travesseiro e cobrindo-o com uma manta. Quando tentou se afastar, percebeu que a pata dele ainda apertava a sua com força e que não a liberaria tão cedo. Suspirou. — Eu preciso muito tomar um banho. Não posso me deitar suja do jeito que estou.

— Não quero que você se vá — Implorou a raposa, numa voz miúda, perdida e quase infantil, e Judy precisou inspirar e expirar algumas vezes antes de conseguir respondê-lo.

Nunca antes vira Nick daquele jeito tão angustiado, desesperançoso e, principalmente, tão desarmado, mas também, nunca antes tinham enfrentado uma situação como aquela.

Sim, ela tinha sido sequestrada, drogada e usada por um bando de predadores insanos como um mero brinquedinho num perigoso e cruel jogo de caça. Ela fora mantida em cativeiro por dias e passara mais alguns dias no hospital, recuperando o seu corpo de todo o abuso sofrido. Ela tinha cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo e carregava também feridas emocionais que, muito lentamente, cicatrizavam. Ela e aquelas outras coelhas eram todas vítimas daquele bando de predadores, entretanto, aparentemente, não eram as únicas. E, ao ver Nick devastado e assolado daquele jeito, tremendo e chorando e gemendo feito um filhotinho assustado, ficava bem claro que ele era tão vítima quanto ela e que certamente carregava uma série de feridas emocionais tão profundas quanto as suas próprias.

Ou, talvez, feridas muito mais profundas do que Judy sequer era capaz de imaginar.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum — Disse ela em voz baixa. — Vou ficar aqui até você dormir, está bem? — A resposta dele foi um meneio afirmativo de cabeça, e Judy sorriu, satisfeita. — Agora, feche os olhos e durma. Eu prometo que estarei aqui quando você acordar.

— Está bem — Ele murmurejou e fez exatamente o que ela pediu.

Fechou os olhos e dormiu.

* * *

N/A: Nick pode ter parecido meio (completamente) OC nesse capítulo, mas acho que todo aquele turbilhão emocional dos capítulos anteriores finalmente o pegou de jeito e ele precisou extravasar um pouquinho. :´(  
No mais, o próximo provavelmente será o último capítulo. E já deu pra perceber que teremos mais momentos entre os dois (não esperem nada muito romântico, já que considero essa fic mais como um pré-relacionamento deles).

Bjos bjos e até breve!


	9. Capítulo 9

*Pesadelos, paradigmas e família*

Apesar do cansaço extremo, Nick não conseguiu dormir direito; seu sono foi leve e agitado, e a raposa acordou por diversas vezes naquela noite. Na primeira vez, o que o despertou foi o som baixinho de vozes cochichadas e sussurradas na porta do quarto.

— Já preparei a cama de vocês no outro quarto, meninas — Disse uma voz que Nick, embora não visse a sua dona, pois não abriu os olhos para descobrir o que se passava ali, reconheceu prontamente como pertencendo a Judy. — Não vão poder dormir aqui comigo.

— Mas, Judy! Você vai dormir sozinha com ele? — Uma outra voz murmurou, espantada e um pouco inconformada. — Ele é um macho! Mamãe e papai não vão gostar de saber disso.

— Eles já sabem disso e também já concordaram — Judy respondeu, e Nick ouviu uma ligeira exasperação no tom usado por ela. — Nick não está bem e... …e nós precisamos de privacidade agora para resolvermos alguns assuntos. E ele também precisa de mim. Não posso nem pensar em deixá-lo sozinho, não do jeito que está. Nunca o vi assim antes e... e... por favor, meninas. É só durante essa noite.

Houve mais alguns cochichos, uma série de palavras trocadas que Nick não conseguiu compreender, e ele, deixando-se levar mais pela exaustão e pelo sono do que pela curiosidade, fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir. Acordou algum tempo depois e, dessa vez, abriu os olhos. Apesar do quarto estar inteiramente mergulhado na penumbra, foi capaz de ver o contorno de um corpo pequeno deitado bem a seu lado na cama.

Judy.

Ela estava ali, a pouquíssimos centímetros de Nick, as costas viradas para ele, o corpinho rígido feito um pedaço de madeira e os músculos dolorosamente contraídos. E, dormindo, ela balbuciava palavras ininteligíveis, guinchava, gania e suava frio enquanto era assombrada por um pesadelo horrível.

Nick não soube o que fazer a princípio. Cogitou, chamá-la, sacudi-la, acordá-la, libertando-a de vez das garras daquele sonho ruim que a atormentava tanto, mas, depois de um hiato de hesitação, apenas aproximou o corpo do dela e tocou-lhe o ombro com a pata.

— Está tudo bem — Sussurrou ele contra o ouvido dela. — Você não está mais naquele lugar. Você está a salvo, Judy.

Ele repetiu aquelas palavras duas, três, quatro vezes, até senti-la relaxar. O corpo, antes tão tenso, amoleceu de repente, e os pequenos ganidos de medo se dissolveram no silêncio da noite. Ainda dormindo, ela suspirou, então, mais calma, e Nick, depois de observá-la por vários minutos e se certificar de que ela estava mesmo bem, fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser ninado pelo som leve e ritmado da respiração da coelha.

Adormeceu mais uma vez e sonhou que andava por um corredor comprido e escuro.

— Vejo que já escolheu sua presa — Uma voz sem rosto lhe disse no sonho, e Nick percebeu-se de frente para uma gaiola. Dentro dela, Judy o encarava com olhos enormes e transbordando de medo. — É uma ótima escolha, senhor Wilde. Essa coelhinha é a preferida de todos os clientes. É mais rápida, mais forte e mais persistente que as outras, o que torna a caçada muito mais interessante. Tenho certeza de que não se arrependerá da sua escolha.

Ele acordou de supetão, e as lembranças amargas do sonho desmancharam-se num borrão e se apagaram de sua memória assim que abriu os olhos. Sentiu-se desorientado por um momento, a cabeça pesada e doendo sobre o travesseiro, os pensamentos confusos, e os olhos fixos nos pálidos raios de sol que adentravam o quarto de decoração um tanto quanto infantil através de minúsculas fendas na cortina rosa claro.

— Está se sentindo melhor?

Ouviu a voz de Judy e se remexeu sobre o colchão para encará-la. Ela ainda estava ali, deitada de lado na cama, e seus olhos verdes se encontraram facilmente com os olhos cor de ametista dela.

— Definitivamente, não — Respondeu a raposa com preocupante seriedade, embora houvesse uma sombra de sorriso em seu focinho. — Estou tendo a pior ressaca emocional da minha vida.

Judy pressionou os lábios um contra o outro para abafar uma risadinha.

— Acontece com todo mundo, Nick.

— Não comigo — Respondeu ele, a voz rouca tanto de sono quanto de uma outra coisa. Emoção, talvez. — Eu acho que devo desculpas por aparecer aqui sem avisar e... por causar uma cena. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça, Cenourinha. Eu não sou mais um filhote... não deveria me comportar assim.

Ela abriu um sorriso pequenino e que carregava um quê de aflição.

— Você me deixou preocupada. Nunca te vi daquele jeito antes e não sabia direito o que fazer para te ajudar.

Ele exalou um sopro de ar.

— Podemos não falar sobre o dia de ontem tipo... nunca mais?

— Por mim tudo bem — Murmurou Judy, bem baixinho, e se calou logo em seguida, não falando nem mais uma palavra sequer.

— Judy — Nick falou após alguns segundos de silêncio, e a coelha sustentou o olhar no dele, encarando-o com olhos imensos. —, posso te perguntar uma coisa? — Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e a raposa suspirou fundo antes de retomar a fala. Suas patas crisparam nervosamente a barra do lençol. — Você está mesmo bem depois... depois do que aconteceu? Porque é normal não ficar bem, ainda mais depois do que você passou.

Ela não o respondeu de imediato. Devagar, desviou o olhar do dele e deitou de barriga para cima, seus olhos, agora, fitando o teto branco.

— Judy...

— Nunca se mostre tão insegura — Disse a coelha, de repente, e Nick arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Palavras que, anos atrás, ele próprio dissera a ela.

Na época, parecera um bom conselho. Agora, contudo, não parecia tão bom assim.

— Você não precisa se fazer de forte, Cenourinha — Proferiu ele e viu Judy aspirar com força e prender a respiração. — Sua mãe me disse que você precisa de alguém com quem conversar. E eu sei que não estive presente nos últimos dias, mas... estou aqui agora. Então, se precisar de alguém para... sei lá, para desabafar, talvez, saiba que pode contar comigo.

Mais uma vez, ela demorou a responder. Demorou tanto que Nick até mesmo achou que Judy não queria falar sobre aquele assunto, até que, de repente, a voz dela, baixa, pausada e ligeiramente rouquenha, fez-se ouvida, quebrando o silêncio no qual os dois encontravam-se mergulhados.

— A minha vida inteira eu lutei contra um paradigma. Eu lutei porque eu não queria que os outros mamíferos me vissem nem como um coelho e nem como uma presa. Eu lutei porque eu queria ser vista apenas como um mamífero. Um mamífero que tem condições de assumir qualquer posto, de fazer qualquer serviço, de ser o que quiser, quando quiser e onde quiser, não importando se é uma presa ou um predador, se é um rato ou um leão. Eu lutei tanto por isso, Nick, e continuo lutando até hoje — Ela fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e, depois, prosseguiu: — E o que aquelas raposas fizeram foi justamente me transformar em tudo contra o qual eu sempre lutei. Elas me subjugaram... me transformaram num animal impotente, frágil, numa criatura indefesa e... patética. Elas fizeram de mim uma presa de verdade.

A voz dela falhou por um segundo, e o coração de Nick doeu por perceber o sofrimento pelo qual ela estava passando.

Um sofrimento que ela tentava esconder por atrás de uma atitude forte.

— Eu não me lembro de muita coisa — Continuou a coelha. — O doutor me disse que eles estavam me mantendo drogada a maior parte do tempo e isso explica porque as minhas memórias são tão confusas e desconexas, mas eu lembro perfeitamente o terror que me acompanhava a cada fração de segundo. Me lembro da confusão em minha mente, de não conseguir raciocinar direito, de não conseguir falar. Tudo o que eu era capaz de fazer era correr e correr e correr... e eu corri tanto a ponto de queimar minhas patas. Depois que saí do hospital, fiquei quase uma semana sem conseguir pisar no chão.

Nick não fazia ideia daquilo, e a descoberta o fez cerrar as patas e querer rosnar. Imaginou o rosto da raposa que comandava o grupo, o tal de Sam, e imaginou também se Bogo faria vista grossa caso Nick decidisse visitar a raposa na prisão para resolver algumas pendências.

Ser condenado a prisão perpétua, de repente, não parecia punição suficiente para aqueles malditos predadores.

— Eu entendo porque você pensou que eu passaria a ter medo de predadores — Nick afastou aqueles pensamentos da sua mente ao ouvir a voz de Judy. — Eu ouvi o que aconteceu no hospital entre aquela coelha e uma das enfermeiras, mas eu acho que, no meu caso, medo não foi uma das sequelas. Foi decepção.

— Decepção? Você está... ...decepcionada? — Perguntou ele, confuso e curioso, e viu os olhos dela marejarem.

— Eu estou decepcionada comigo mesma porque descobri que, no fundo, no fundo, eu não passo de um animal fraco e covarde, que só sabia pensar em correr e fugir. É isso o que eu realmente sou, por mais que tente me convencer do contrário! — Ela engasgou com o choro e cobriu o focinho com as patas.

Nick reagiu de imediato, sentando-se na cama e fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em seu colo. Deixou Judy chorar pelo tempo que ela precisou chorar, porque ela precisava daquilo. Precisava extravasar aquela tristeza. E, ao mesmo tempo, ele a confortou, repetindo e repetindo o quão enganada ela estava ao pensar daquele jeito.

— Você não é fraca, Judy, muito menos covarde. Eles estavam te drogando, você mesma disse. Eles estavam te drogando e, por causa disso, você se comportava de uma maneira que não era normal. Você não estava agindo como você mesma.

— Eu nem mesmo conseguia lutar contra eles!

— Claro que não conseguia, Cenourinha. Isso porque eles estavam te enchendo com um monte de alucinógenos e sabe-se mais o quê! Sim, você estava impotente, mas não porque você é impotente, e sim porque eles acharam um jeito de te deixar assim. Aquela coelha não era você, Judy! Não era!

Ela chorou um pouco mais no colo de Nick e, quando o choro começou a diminuir, a raposa se afastou de Judy e, levantando-se da cama, andou até a sua mochila, que estava sobre uma cadeira.

— O que está fazendo? — Indagou ela, fungando e coçando o cantinho dos olhos, e Nick só a respondeu depois de achar o que estava procurando. Virou-se para Judy e sorriu ao erguer a caneta gravador dela na altura do próprio focinho. — Essa é a minha caneta-cenoura... o que está fazendo com ela?

— Peguei emprestado por um tempo — Respondeu, ainda sorrindo, e apertou o botão de gravar. — Você é Judy Hopps. É o mamífero mais persistente, mais dedicado, mais diligente, mais leal e mais corajoso que eu, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, conheço, e eu sou uma raposa bastante confiável. E ninguém, ninguém, Judy, tem o direito de dizer o contrário a seu respeito. Você foi a primeira coelha a entrar para o DPZ. Você é uma das melhores policiais do DPZ. Você enfrentou o mundo e venceu. Você rompeu um paradigma.

Ele tirou a pata do botão e, voltando a sentar sobre a cama, entregou a caneta a Judy.

— Nick...

— Isso é para quando você precisar de ajuda em se lembrar de quem você realmente é, Cenourinha — Explicou ele, sorrindo, e Judy sorriu de volta e o abraçou.

— Obrigada! Muito obrigada! — Exclamou a coelha, enterrando o focinho na camisa amarrotada da raposa. — Isso foi muito gentil. Nunca vou apagar essa gravação.

O rosto dele esquentou, e Nick coçou a nuca, sem jeito.

— Só não pode mostrar pra ninguém, tá?! Desse jeito, vai acabar com a minha fama de presunçoso e insensível, e eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

Ela riu alto.

— Você não é nem uma coisa e nem outra. Só gosta de fingir que é.

— Ah, é? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorriso preguiçoso. — E quão bem você acha que me conhece para dizer uma coisa dessas, sua coelhinha boba?

Judy rompeu o abraço, mas não se afastou. Ergueu o rosto e sustentou o olhar no dele, prendendo aqueles olhos verdes nos seus. Suas patas se moveram vagarosamente e cobriram as patas da raposa. Ela abriu a boca, a fechou, lambeu os lábios, inspirou e expirou com força, e disse:

— Você estava com medo de que eu tivesse medo de você — Falou e viu a cor sumir do rosto de Nick. Apertou as patas dele com um pouquinho mais de força. — Mas você não precisa se preocupar comigo tendo medo de você. E sabe porquê? — Ele fez que não com a cabeça, os olhos ligeiramente esgazeados, os lábios pressionados um contra o outro e as orelhas em pé, em sinal de máximo alerta. — Porque... porque já faz um tempo que eu não te vejo mais como uma raposa. Eu te vejo como parte da minha família.

Ele não soube o que responder. Sentiu um nó bem apertado se formar em suas garganta, o interior da boca secar, as patas tremerem, os olhos arderem, o coração disparar. Sentiu a emoção crescer dentro do seu peito e tentou pensar em algo irônico para dizer, em alguma piada sem graça, mas que fosse capaz de desestabilizar toda aquela comoção em seu íntimo e que apenas aquela coelha o fazia experimentar. Não conseguiu, contudo, pensar em nada, em absolutamente nada, e ficou ali, parado feito uma estátua, completamente capturado pelo olhos de Judy Hopps.

— Eu te amo muito, Nick.

— Eu... — Ele balbuciou, engasgou, tropeçou com as palavras, e parou por aí.

Ainda não conseguia falar. Nem pensar. Nem agir. E, ainda paralisado, deixou Judy tomar o controle da situação. Com um puxão fraquinho, a coelha o fez voltar a deitar na cama, e ela se deitou bem ao seu lado, seu corpinho pequeno encolhido e todo aninhado contra o seu peito.

— Judy, eu...

— Nick — Murmurou ela, sonolenta, e fechou os olhos. —, ainda temos umas duas horas até o restante da casa acordar, então... vamos voltar a dormir, está bem?

Ele concordou, fazendo que sim com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu dormir. Ao invés disso, ficou ali, deitado na cama, a pata acariciando ternamente o pelo de Judy enquanto ela ressonava baixinho contra o seu peito.

— Eu também te amo, Cenourinha — Confessou, apesar dela não o escutar mais, e permitiu-se relaxar pela primeira vez em muito, muito tempo.

Suspirou e sorriu de verdade ao perceber que, apesar de tudo pelo que Judy tinha passado, ela ficaria bem, porque ela era forte e resiliente. E, quando ela não estivesse sendo assim tão forte, ele seria forte por ela, da mesma forma que ela o seria por ele quando ele assim o precisasse. Porque eles eram parceiros, amigos, família. Eles tinham um ao outro e teriam um ao outro para sempre.


End file.
